A Kiss Is Just A Kiss
by Hogwarts Duo
Summary: Let's explore the many types of kisses shared by Charles Carson and Elsie Hughes. These will be short, unrelated chapters based on the different sorts of kisses. Rated T to be safe, though that rating my change depending on the muse.
1. First Kiss

**First kiss:**

He's dreamed of this moment for years, never believing that his job or his attachment to the rules would allow him to bend to the point of breaking. But one look in her eyes and his resolve has shattered into a thousand tiny fragments of propriety and restraint. He is no longer willing to deny what he feels for her, what he's longed for in his busiest days and his calmest nights.

As he looks into her deep blue eyes, he is lost and not for the first time. But this is different. She's closer now. His fingers itch with a longing to take her hand in his, to pull her into his arms, to love and protect her for the rest of time. Instinctively, he takes a step closer, his eyes still locked with hers. The only sounds he can hear are his rapidly beating heart pounding in his ears and his shallow breaths as he exhales in great anticipation.

Forgetting everything and everyone else except the beautiful woman standing in front of him, Charles Carson's resolve finally crumbles at their feet. With a shaking hand, no doubt a product of his overwhelming feelings and rattled nerves, he bridges the distance between them and cups her cheek with the lightest of touches. He is mindful not to rush, not wanting to ruin the moment or to make her feel uncomfortable in any way. And when her eyes flutter, her gaze drops to his lips, he does not fail to notice. It is the sign he has been longing for ever since he entered her sitting room and closed the door behind him, shutting out the rest of the world for a few stolen moments.

His thumb caresses her high cheekbone with a touch as light as a feather, his ring and pinkie fingers ghostlike upon the side of her neck causing them both to shiver. His hand is large and his fingers are long, allowing him to touch beyond the side of her face, though never taking a liberty she has not given. He hears her quick intake of breath and briefly stills his hand, wondering if he is about to be rebuked for his boldness, chided for his longing. But those harsh words do not cross her parted lips. He is emboldened when he feels the weight of her head increase against his palm, feels her leaning into his touch.

That is his undoing. Slowly, he closes the gap between them, encircling her waist with his idle hand. He draws her into his embrace, still mindful of her reactions, still keenly aware that she could say no at any moment. It is when her eyes fully close and her face tilts upwards towards his that he is certain of her answer. Her actions have spoken louder than any words he has ever heard her utter.

He lowers his head towards hers and his eyes slip shut. He wants to remember everything about this moment, from the scent of her hair to the taste of tea on her lips, from her little ragged breaths to the beating of her pulse beneath this fingertips.

And then, the world stops turning, everything ceases to be in that one instant. They share a breath, a nervous one to be certain, but a shared one between them. His tongue darts out quickly to moisten his lips as the final distance is breached. Lightly, his lips brush against hers and he hears a little sigh of happiness escape her lips to land upon his.

He pauses, for only a moment, once more giving her a chance to back away, to break his heart. That wound is not inflicted upon him. She has proven, time and time again, that she is no Alice Neal. She is everything Alice wasn't. She is everything he's ever wanted or needed. She is simply … everything. And when her arm slips around his waist and her head lands squarely against his chest, he is filled with love and adoration for the woman in his arms.

His lips, still tingling from their brief visit to hers, find their way to her forehead. There, they linger. He wants her to know he loves and cherishes her, respects and supports her, is always on her side … for as long as she will have him. There is so much in his heart that he wants to share but the moment is too precious, too reverent to fill the silence with his deep voice. Instead, he lets his heart speak directly to hers through their shared closeness until a more appropriate time in which he can give voice to his feelings for her. For now, he simply wants to memorize everything about this incredible experience.

It is not his first kiss nor hers. Those were stolen long before there was a Mr. Carson and a Mrs. Hughes of Downton Abbey. But, this is the first kiss which has held so much promise, so much love, boundless respect and admiration. This, they will both recall moments, hours, and years later as true love's first kiss for it was when Charles Carson kissed Elsie Hughes.

 **A/N:** A few weeks ago on Tumblr, there was a prompt about different types of kisses. I've been toying with the idea of exploring these various suggestions and to hopefully spark my muse into returning. And, with the encouragement of my amazingly supportive and loving friends, I have written this first piece. Guess we shall see where this road leads us … if you're up for another journey with me. If you've made it this far, thank you for reading the first kiss prompt. I'd appreciate a little review, guest or signed … long or short … whatever you're thinking … Hugs and Chelsie On!


	2. Not While We're Working

**Not While We're Working**

It had been weeks since their first kiss. Elsie could close her eyes and still feel his breath against her cheek, his warm lips brushing against hers, his fingertips lightly touching the side of her neck and her hair. She had lost count of the number of times she had allowed herself a moment to indulge in that memory and all the sensations that it brought with it each time. A thrill ran up her spine as she, once more, thought back to the feelings that had been awakened within her, ones she had almost given up hope of ever experiencing.

And with each new day, there was more hope that Charles Carson would be brave enough and bold enough to seek her out for a quiet moment, another stolen kiss. They were both keenly aware that privacy in a house this large and with this many people under its roof was a fanciful idea at best. Over the years, they had lost track of the number of instances in which their late night conversations had been interrupted, their meetings were disturbed by one crisis or another. And heaven forbid they lock a door. That would invite scandal and gossip, both of which would upset Charles to his core.

Ever since that first kiss, though, their quiet moments over glasses of wine had morphed into something more intimate. They no longer cared if their fingertips brushed as a glass was passed from his hand to hers. In fact, it had thrilled Elsie when Charles stretched out his hand and took hers bridging the gap across her small side table, his thumb rubbing the back of hers ever so softly. She had, for a brief moment, closed her eyes and reveled in the feeling, memorizing it, adding it to her collection of cherished memories.

The conversations had changed slightly, too. Instead of focusing on household matters or staffing issues, there were talks of walks to the home farm together, favorite quiet places to visit on their half days, the purchase of new socks or a colorful fabric Mrs. Beecham had just received in the store. And yet, with all of the new changes to their lives, the newly acknowledged love and adoration between them, they had not shared another kiss like that first one.

Each night since, Elsie hoped Charles would pluck up the courage to kiss her once more. She had certainly tried to give him signs of encouragement. She no longer worried about how closely she was standing to him as he poured the wine, how deeply she looked into his chocolate colored eyes, how her fingers lingered on his lapel as she brushed an invisible piece of lint from his coat. Some nights she worried she was being too forward, that he had gone off her that quickly. Other nights, she wondered if it had all been a magical dream born from her deep desire for him, a longing for him to notice her as something more than a colleague and efficient housekeeper.

On this particular evening, Elsie was already at her wits end. It had been a trying day and her dreams had been filled with images of Charles. There was no denying that she longed to be held in his arms, kissed until she was breathless, and lavished with softly spoken words. When he had entered her sitting room with two glasses in hand and a wine bottle in the other, she felt the hairs on the back of her neck tingle as she caught a whiff of his cologne. Instinctively, she bit down on her bottom lip to silence the hum of appreciation that threatened to escape.

"Is everything all right?" he asked, gently placing the wine and glasses on the table before taking a step closer to her.

Her heartbeat quickened and her eyes darted towards the closed door, wondering if everyone had already gone to bed, leaving them alone downstairs. In a house this size with so many under its roof, one could never be certain.

"It has been a long day," she replied, wondering if she should simply confess her feelings and let the cards fall where they may. She had been so certain after that first kiss that they were embarking on a few adventure together, one that would lead to something so much more than friendship and colleagues. Now, she wasn't so sure. Everything seemed to be in flux.

And then, without warning, Charles reached out and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. "Perhaps a glass of wine will help. You can tell me about it, too, if you'd like. I would be happy to help if I could … in any way," he said softly, his voice washing over her like a summer rain shower.

She took a step closer to him and leaned against his broad chest, resting there for a moment, waiting to gauge his reaction. She was not disappointed when his arms wrapped around her, enveloping her in warmth and safety. Instantly, she felt her entire body relax, a weight being lifted from her shoulders, and her mind drifting back to that first bold move.

For the first time, she began to wonder if he was having similar thoughts about their shared kiss, deliberating on if and when she might make a move. He had always been a little shy when it came to matters of the heart and quite oblivious when women in the village openly flirted with him. She had mercilessly teased him about Mrs. Wigan on more than one occasion. Perhaps he needed her be a little more straightforward, less timid when it came to displays of affection.

Before she had time to consider the ramifications of her action, Elsie leaned back and stood on her tiptoes. She wrapped her arms around Charles's neck and drew his lips down to hers, capturing them in a powerful kiss, pouring all of her concerns and frustrations into their embrace. When she heard the slight moan escape in the back of his throat and the tightening of his hands around her waist, she smiled.

He pulled back a little and rubbed his nose against hers before leaning down and gently caressing her lips with his. It was so delicate and so sensual, it was Elsie's turn to sigh softly, happily, as all of her fears were put to rest.

However, just as she was about to silently beg for a deeper kiss, Charles pulled away. His hands dropped to his sides, though he rested his forehead against hers, his breaths ragged.

Puzzled, Elsie reached up and cupped his cheek. "What's wrong? Were you not enjoying that?" she asked with a shaky voice.

"We can't do this. Not here. Not while we're working!" His voice was raspy and each word was laced with regret.

Elsie felt her heart clench tightly in her chest. "I see. Well, Mr. Carson, I apologize for offending you with my actions. I hope you won't …"

"You misunderstand me, Elsie. I was enjoying that very much … a little too much, as it were. I wouldn't want to put you in an awkward position, especially since we must still maintain standards and set an example for the rest of the staff."

"I don't understand. I thought we were … that you wanted … hoped you felt differently."

He pressed his lips to hers to stall her words, to give them both a moment to gather their thoughts. He kissed her quickly on the lips, then the eyes, and rested his forehead against hers once more. "I want all the same things you do, Elsie Hughes. Make no mistake about that. I know I haven't exactly made my intentions clear, though you know I am not a man who moves quickly when it comes to change. But, rest assured, my heart is yours. I simply meant … well, we can't exactly get carried away here where we work. Too many ears and eyes, too many interruptions, too much of everything some days can make moments like these risky and uncomfortable."

"I don't believe I understand you entirely. Yes, there are others around constantly, but what are we supposed to do? Interruptions are part of our daily lives, rarely a moments' peace. Are we to simply shake hands at the end of each day while secretly wishing for something a little more?"

He tightened his arms around her and smiled. "I'm not willing to go that far. I'm suggesting that we are simply more careful, especially here at work. Now, when we take our half days together or outings to Ripon or walks to the home farm or the village, I'm sure we could steal a few extra moments to be carefree and alone." He cleared his throat and suddenly became very nervous. "Assuming you would want those sort of moments alone with me."

Elsie put his fears to rest with a brilliant smile, her thumb brushing across his lower lip. "Not here, then, and not while we're working," she agreed. "However, I hope it's not too much to ask for a quiet cuddle now and again, just to remind me that the other moments are in our future, too."

He grinned and lowered his head until it rested against her shoulder. Daringly, he placed a light kiss just beneath her ear. "I think that's a fair solution," he said, his breath warm against the side of her neck. "And just think of what we will have to look forward to on our next half day."

Taking his hand, she led him over to her small settee where she settled herself into his embrace. The wine was long forgotten as they rested against each other, holding hands, speaking softly, and letting the rest of their cares slip away.

That night, Elsie and Charles slept more soundly than they had in weeks, safe and content with the knowledge of what the future had in store for them, a clear understanding of there they stood … just not while they were working.

 **A/N:** Thank you all so very much for your love and support for the first chapter. I will admit that it feels great to be writing again. To the guest reviewers … a big shout out and I wish I could thank you individually. I would love to hear your thoughts about this chapter, too, if you're so inclined to leave a review. Hugs!


	3. You Are Beautiful

**You Are Beautiful**

It was their first half day together since Charles and Elsie had reached their understanding about work and appropriate displays of affection. Since that evening, they had both found themselves happier than ever before and not truly able to refrain from the nightly cuddle and quick peck on the lips.

Today, though, they were both excited to be taking their first walk into the village together as a couple. Few people knew they were courting which suited the couple just fine. They had agreed to tell only a few people and let things come out naturally. Given the way some of the ladies in the village liked to gossip, they were certain it wouldn't take long for word to spread.

Charles found himself humming as he tidied up his desk in anticipation of their outing. He made sure everyone had their orders and nothing was left to chance. It wasn't often that the butler and housekeeper left at the same time, though Mrs. Patmore assured them both that she could and would handle any crisis, though she expected everyone to be on their best behavior.

He had planned to take the long route into town, giving them that much desired and needed time alone away from the house and the prying eyes. They had discussed going to the general store for a few supplies, both for the household and a few for themselves. Charles wanted her advice on some new shirts and a hat he hoped to purchase, and Elsie had asked him to look at the bolt of cloth she was considering for a new blouse. Afterwards, Charles planned to escort Elsie to a quiet dinner in one of the local establishments in town. He wanted to let her choose in case she was close friends with one of the owners or preferred the food at another. Looking in the mirror, he straightened his tie and gave his reflection a wink, thinking to himself that this was going to be a lovely afternoon.

Elsie, on the other hand, was a bundle of nerves. While she had been comfortable spending time alone with Charles, especially having been best friends for decades, there was something different about going out in public as a couple who was courting. She knew that the women in the village would be watching them, observing their every move and listening intently to their conversations. She was also keenly aware that Charles Carson was considered one of the most eligible bachelors in the county. A man with a prominent position in a great house, earning good wages and saving them, always at church on Sundays, never one to overindulge in drink or spend his money carelessly at the pubs, and dressed impeccably at all times, he was seen as quite the catch among the single women … and some of the married ones, too … in the village.

Ever since she heard the familiar knock on her bedroom door signaling the start of a new day, she had been a tightly wound bundle of nerves. She was excited, to be sure, but she was also nervous. It was, in her mind, to be their first proper date, a true outing, and she wanted to look her best. Standing in front of her little wardrobe, Elsie considered every one of her blouses, trying to decide which one would look better on her, which color suited her best, trying to remember if Charles had ever commented on one in particular. Feeling her frustration growing by the minute, Elsie finally selected her pale blue one with the little white flowers on the collar. She could pair it with her navy skirt and a hat, making her look efficient and smart, though not too bold. After all, there would still be a few people in the village who had no idea they were out on a date, people who would simply assume they were colleagues taking a break from work.

Now, as luncheon was over and it was nearly time to leave, Elsie felt her butterflies returning. She didn't feel quite comfortable in the clothes she had chosen specifically for this trip into the village. She was concerned that the skirt looked a little too worn, was certain her blouse was one she wore frequently to church, her shoes felt tight on her feet, and her hat didn't want to stay positioned properly on her head. If she hadn't been looking forward to their quiet walk together, alone and uninterrupted, she felt certain she would cancel the entire thing and stay hidden away in her sitting room. But, her desire to spend time with Charles was too great to let her wardrobe choices deter her from enjoying the afternoon. She would simply have to hope that Charles didn't mind her appearance.

Just as she was fussing with her hair and her hat, his familiar knock sounded on her door. After calling out for him to enter, she placed the last hair pin in place and gave one last look at her reflection in the mirror.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked with a broad smile which seemed to light up his eyes.

"I'm ready if you are," she said softly, smoothing invisible wrinkles from her blouse and skirt. "Just let me get my purse, and we can be off."

After bidding Mrs. Patmore a pleasant afternoon and reminding her that she was in charge, Charles offered Elsie his arm and they stepped out into the fresh air. They walked for several long minutes in a companionable silence, putting as much distance between themselves and the house as possible. As they rounded the bend in the road and the abbey slipped out of sight, Charles tugged on Elsie's hand and drew her closer to his side.

"Ever since you agreed to come with me today, I've been looking forward to having this time alone with you. I know it's not much time together, but at least it's a start and we don't have to worry about someone barging in and interrupting us." He laughed nervously, trying to gauge her mood.

"That is a blessing, for certain. I have been counting down the days to this moment ever since you asked me. I hope it won't prove to be a disappointment to you."

He stopped walking and stepped in front of her, lowering his head so he could look her in the eyes. "And why on earth would you think it would be a disappointment for me to escort you into the village? If you're concerned about being alone with me, I assure you I would never do something to damage your reputation. Surely, you know that."

"I do, Charles, and I trust you completely. That's not what I meant." She sounded flustered and nervous even to her own ears. "I know how highly regarded you are in the village, and when word spreads that we're courting, I'm sure there will be some who think you could do better than the housekeeper."

Gently, he gripped her upper arms and leaned in slowly, giving her time to pull away. He pressed his lips softly against her temple, just below the rim of her hat. He let his lips linger for a long moment, hoping she could read his mind as she so often did. When he pulled back a little, he rested his cheek against hers and whispered softly to her. "You are beautiful, so very beautiful, and any man would be lucky to be courting you." He shifted his head and brushed his lips lightly over hers in a sweet caress. "And in case I failed to mention it earlier, that blouse you're wearing is my favorite and that hat has always flattered your complexion."

She felt a blush creep into her cheeks. " _You_ flatter me. As long as you're happy, then I am as well." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him quickly. "Now, let's go set the gossip mill churning with our special afternoon plans. I'm certain that by the end of today, I will be the envy of every woman in the village."

"And I shall be the talk of Downton because I'm courting the prettiest housekeeper in all of England." Once more, he pressed his lips to her temple as they walked side by side, cuddled closely together on their first official date.

 **A/N:** Thank you for the overwhelming response to this little series. I'm so happy you're enjoying them, and I'm incredibly happy to be writing something worth sharing (imho!). Special shout out to the guest reviewers that I cannot thank personally. Love and hugs!


	4. I Thought I'd Lost You

**I Thought I'd Lost You**

In looking back on the afternoon, Elsie should have realized something was wrong sooner rather than later. Her Gran had always believed in omens and premonitions, putting healthy stock in gut feelings and dreams, the old ways, she had called them. While Elsie, herself, had chosen not to entertain those thoughts too often, she had certainly been known to sense an atmosphere or predict an outcome with little effort.

While standing in the kitchen with Mrs. Patmore after luncheon, Elsie was surprised when Charles suddenly appeared and asked for a private word in her office. Hopeful that he might be wishing for a moment alone with her for personal reasons, she nodded and led him to her sitting room, allowing him to firmly shut the door behind him.

"This is a nice surprise in the middle of the day," she teased, taking a step towards him with a broad smile curling about her lips.

He reached out and took her hands in his and giving them a squeeze. "I wish it was for a pleasant reason." Seeing her smile morph into a frown, he continued quickly. "That did not sound quite right. Any time spent with you is a blessing, but this is more of a household matter." He brought her hands to his lips and kissed them before he explained. "I need to go into this village for His Lordship, but I shouldn't be long. I offered to send a footman but he was insistent that it be handled discreetly and by someone he trusts completely."

"And what, pray tell, is this matter of the utmost importance that requires such discretion?"

"I'm not entirely sure, to be honest. He asked me to go into the village and meet Mr. Beecham at the general store. There is a package waiting for His Lordship there, and I'm to retrieve it for him. Apparently, arrangements were made to have it sent there instead of through the usual post. This came by courier, I believe."

Elsie rolled her eyes and sighed. "Then why on earth didn't they simply have the courier deliver it to the house? Or better still, why didn't he ask the chauffeur to drive him into town? Why do you need to go?"

Charles smile and pulled Elsie into his arms. "I couldn't say, but I do wonder why you're so upset about it all? You're always telling me I need to get out more, take a walk, deep breaths, and relax a little. I would think you'd be happy that I'm taking a stroll to the village on such a pretty day."

"I'd be happier if I were going with you, but since I have work to do and you have a top secret mission to accomplish, I shall try to be happy for you."

Charles chuckled lightly. "I'll be sure to bring you back something from my afternoon adventures."

Elsie scoffed and playfully slapped his chest. "Be off with you, and for heavens' sake … be careful!"

"Yes, Mrs. Hughes," Charles called out as he closed the door behind him.

As Elsie sat down at her desk to work on her ledgers, a thought popped into her head and kept nagging at her until she put down her pen. What on earth had possessed her to tell Charles to be careful? He was only walking into the village in broad daylight. Perhaps it had something to do with the mysterious package, but she brushed that aside as nonsense. She doubted that the package contained anything dangerous or even incredibly interesting. But there was something about her own actions that worried her, tickled her senses in an unsettling sort of way.

After giving up on trying to focus on the tedious ledgers, Elsie turned her attentions to the grocery list and the supplies needed for the upcoming party. She should have been able to compile that list in her sleep, though her thoughts kept straying to Charles, watching the clock, and wondering what on earth was keeping him so long. Then, suddenly, she had her answer … or at least part of it.

"Mrs. Hughes! You're needed upstairs. It's urgent!" Andrew had appeared in her sitting room door, breathless, and as white as a sheet.

"Why? Whatever's the matter?"

"I'm not sure. A young lad, someone I've never seen before, came running up to the front door, banging on it something fierce. He said he had a very important message for Mrs. Hughes and His Lordship. I was sent to fetch you right away. They're waiting for you in the library."

A nervous ball of energy settled in the pit of Elsie's stomach and wasting no time, she darted up the stairs, leaving a confused footman behind to tell his tale to the rest of the staff in the kitchen.

As soon as she entered the library, Elsie knew something was wrong. The look on the wee lad's face was enough to unsettle her but the pained expression on the face of her employer only made matters worse.

"Ah, Mrs. Hughes. Thank goodness you're here. Young Thaddeus, here, was sent to us from the hospital. It appears there's been a rather serious accident."

Suddenly, Elsie's knees went weak and she felt a wave of nausea sweep through her. Quietly, she bit her lower lip in an attempt to rein in her senses, refusing to give way to the panic now gripping her heart. As she listened intently to the sordid tale, her worst fears were realized.

"We didn't mean to hit him, Misses! My Da was trying to teach me, and I'm ever so sorry. We rushed the man to the hospital as quickly as we could, and the doctor was looking at him. He sent me here to tell you and His Lordship."

Robert Crawley took one look at his housekeeper and immediately went to her side. "Here, Mrs. Hughes. You should sit down for a moment while I get them to bring the car around. We will go to the hospital and see about Carson. Dinner and everything else can wait this evening. You stay here with Thaddeus, and I'll ring for Anna to bring your coat and hat and to alert the rest of the staff that things will be delayed until we know more."

She barely remembered the drive to the hospital or many of the things the young boy was saying. He apologized profusely for the accident, tried to give an account of what happened, and to alleviate her concerns by repeatedly telling her that the rather large man with the impressive eyebrows was talking and conscious when he'd last seen him over an hour ago.

From what she could piece together from the boy's story, he and his father had been to Downton village and were on their way home. Hoping to reward the boy for his patience and cooperation on a day filled with tedious errands, the boy's father offered to let the young lad steer the car. Unfortunately for Charles Carson, that had been the first of many mistakes. As they rounded the curve, Thaddeus was distracted by a stag in a nearby field and had swerved off the road. When his father looked up, it was too late to avoid hitting the smartly dressed man in the bowler hat and carrying a package in one hand and a small bouquet of wildflowers in the other.

"What exactly did he say to you?" Elsie had asked the lad the same question for the third time, needing to hear it once more.

"Just that he needed to see Dr. Clarkson and a Mrs. Hughes. I swear we drove as quickly as we could to the hospital. After that, they sent me straight to the house to let you and Lord Grantham know."

Thoughts of a young Matthew Crawley kept surfacing in Elsie's mind. He, too, had been distracted and it had cost him his life. Now, as they neared the hospital, she could only hope and pray that Charles would be more fortunate, that their dreams for a future weren't dashed as suddenly as those of Lady Mary.

As soon as they entered the hospital corridor, Isobel Crawley was there to greet them. "Follow me, and I'll take you to him. We've put him in a private room so he could rest and to keep the gossip from spreading through the village. Some of the locals saw him being brought in so it's only a matter of time."

"How is he? How bad is it, Isobel?" Elsie was grateful His Lordship has asked the question that had been burning on the tip of her tongue.

"I've seen worse. He was very lucky. Some rest and a good sleep will do wonders, but he keeps asking for Mrs. Hughes," she said, giving the housekeeper a small smile of reassurance. "I think once he sees her and calms a bit, Dr. Clarkson will let him go home, though don't expect him to be at his best for a few days."

"Would it be all right if I went in to see him?"

"I think that would be best, Mrs. Hughes. I'll wait here with Isobel and speak to Clarkson about how we might best help Carson mend once he's home. I'll pop in to see him when you're done."

Not giving either of them time to change their minds, Elsie opened the door to Charles's room and closed it quietly behind her. He was lying on the small bed with his eyes closed. His suit was muddy and torn in some places, his hat in a crumpled mess on the side table, and even from the doorway she could see small scratches on her beloved's face. Choking back her tears, she quickly crossed the room.

As if sensing her presence, Charles turned and smiled as she neared his bedside, opening his arms to her as she fell into his embrace. His arms wrapped around her and he clung to her as if she were his only lifeline, his guardian angel. "Oh Elsie, I'm so sorry. It was an accident. You told me to be careful."

She pulled back and gently cupped his cheeks with her hands before forcefully lowering her lips to his in a heated kiss. Her tears spilled down onto his face and mingled with his own tears of relief at having seen her. When she pulled back for air, she brushed her fingertips over his forehead, pushing an errant curl back from his temple only to reveal a nasty gash. "Oh, Charlie," she whispered.

"Just a few scratches and certainly some bruising," he said, trying to reassure her that he was going to be just fine. "Nothing broken, thankfully. I'm very lucky, though your flowers suffered a worse fate."

"What flowers?"

"I had stopped on my way back to the house to pick you a few wildflowers. I thought it might cheer up your office, and I did tell you I'd bring you something back from the village."

Elsie leaned down and peppered his face with tiny kisses, her gentle laughter mingling with his before her happiness turned into something else, something deeper, more serious. Once again, she was kissing him hard on the lips, rendering them both breathless from her uncharacteristic display of affection. Finally, she broke the kiss and rested her head against his chest, speaking softly so that only he could hear.

"I thought I'd lost you," she whispered as his large hands, now covered in scratches, rubbed her shoulders gently, giving them little reassuring squeezes. "I knew something was wrong and then they told me about the accident."

"Sssssh, no need to go through it all again. I'm here, and you'll just get a few days to hover over me and make sure I'm resting and eating. Dr. Clarkson said I was very lucky. It could have been a lot worse, and the young man and his son were pretty shaken by it all, too." He reached up and cupped her cheek, rubbing his thumb across her lips. "I promise to pick you another bunch of wildflowers for your sitting room once I'm better."

"I have another idea. How about we pick them together … when you're better?"

Charles smiled and closed his eyes in exhaustion. "It's a date, Elsie Hughes, but first I'm going to need to buy a new hat."

"Sounds like another good excuse for an afternoon outing for the two of us. Wildflowers and bowlers … sounds like something out of a racy novel that the young ladies are reading these days!"

His ears warmed and his cheeks colored pink. "What would you know about racy novels?"

"I get about, Mr. Carson. I get about," she said with a wink and a quick peck of her lips on his. "When you're better, perhaps I'll tell you more about that."

He stretched up as far as he could, wincing in pain before she closed the remaining distance between them, both of them breathing a silent prayer of thanks as they shared a sweet kiss.

 **A/N:** Many thanks to everyone for your love, support, reblogs, likes, reviews, and wonderfully kind words. It's nice getting back into the writing mode for a bit and to share with you the ideas in my head. The Chelsie fandom is, hands down, the absolute best! xoxo


	5. In The Darkness

**In The Darkness**

It had been a long day and an even longer and harder week than most. It seemed like everything that could go pear shaped had and seemingly all at once. The refrigerator had not been cooling items properly, causing the kitchen staff to lose some of the contents. That had resulted in Elsie having to make an additional food order. The wine delivery had been short three cases of the Bordeaux that Lord Grantham requested for the dinner party to be held in two weeks' time. The girls in the laundry had been arguing over shared duties, and the footmen had been pestering Charles about additional time off to attend a test rugby match in Ripon after their assignments were completed.

It was scheduled to be a relatively quiet Friday night at Downton Abbey, and everyone seemed to be at their breaking points. Having had little free time to themselves, both Charles and Elsie were longing for a bit of solitude.

"Have you decided on whether or not the lads can go to Ripon tonight?" Elsie sat across from Charles and watched as he completed the last entry into his ledger.

"I think I have. Assuming they have completed all of their tasks and to my satisfaction, I'll permit them to leave. I'll see to the family this evening, and keep one of the younger footmen with me to assist." He placed the cap back on his favorite pen and closed the book then laced his fingers together and peered at her over the desk. "And what of your maids?"

She leaned back in the chair and smiled. "I told them they could go to the pictures after their supper. I'm hoping the outing will give them a chance to settle their differences away from the house and return on better terms. I do not want to intervene in their disputes but I will not tolerate another week like this one."

Charles chuckled as he imagined Elsie clearing the atmosphere in the laundry room. It would not be pleasant for anyone, especially those girls. "Good idea. And what, pray tell, is Mrs. Hughes doing this particular evening? Any plans to venture to town or have a quiet evening with Mrs. Patmore?"

Elsie leaned forward in her chair and flashed a crooked smile. "Well, I was rather hopeful that a certain butler would stop by for a nice visit this evening. But, it sounds as if he isn't as inclined as I had hoped so it may simply be just my book and me."

Charles stood up behind his desk and tugged gently on his waistcoat. "What if this butler friend of yours stopped by your sitting room with a bottle of wine after everyone else had left for the evening? Do you think you'd be up to a little company this evening?" By the time he had finished his question, he was standing behind her and gently rubbing her shoulders, his thumbs working gently on the knots in her muscles.

She sighed softly and leaned back against him, the back of her head resting against his belly. "I think she would prefer his company to that of any novel." She reached up and patted his hand then clasped it with her own and brought it to her lips for a quick kiss. He leaned down and pressed his lips to the top of her head as she cradled his hand to her cheek.

"It's a date then, Mrs. Hughes. I've been looking forward to a few quiet moments alone with you. We haven't had many of them this week, and I've missed them."

"I know exactly what you mean." She stood and hugged him for a long, quiet moment. "I'd best be off. I need to check behind the girls to make sure everything is done and to remind them of the rules for the evening. You'd best give the lads a stern reminder, too. There's bound to be beer at the rugby match and the last thing we need is a house full of footmen with sore heads in the morning."

He smiled and kissed her cheek. "If they know what's good for them …"

"Indeed. And if we know what's good for us, we will let them go and not worry too much about it. We need the break from them as much as they need one from us. I'll not be sorry to see this week end. That's for certain."

He watched her take a step back from his embrace and run her hand over the front of her dress, making sure she looked tidy before stepping out into the hallway and back to the demands of the day.

For Charles, the remainder of the afternoon passed at a torturously slow pace. Minutes stretched into hours, small tasks required more time and attention than necessary. Even dinner seemed to drag on, stretching his patience as he anticipated the quiet moments alone with Elsie after everyone had gone. With a great sigh of relief, he watched as the door closed behind the maids and footmen and silence descended upon the servants rooms downstairs.

"Are they all gone, then?" Elsie stood in the doorway to her sitting room and reached out her hand to Charles.

He clasped her hand in his and gave it a little squeeze. "Indeed they have. I need to lock up the upstairs and do one final check that everything is in order, then I will be back to spend the rest of my evening with a beautiful lady I happen to know."

"Hmm, that sounds lovely. In fact, I'm waiting on a handsome butler to join me this evening after he's finished his duties. I'm hoping it won't take him long. I'd offer to help but I need to finish a few things before he arrives."

"If you two lovebirds are done flirting, I'll bid you a goodnight and head up the stairs to my bed … where this is nothing waiting for me except my pillow and an extra hour of sleep." Mrs. Patmore stood in the corridor with her hands on her hips, and a cheeky grin on her face.

The tips of Charles's ears began to burn and his face warmed with embarrassment at having been overheard. He coughed and gave Elsie a slight nod of the head before disappearing up the stairs in retreat, leaving the housekeeper and the cook in a fit of giggles in his wake.

"You really shouldn't tease him like that, Mrs. Patmore," Elsie scolded gently. "You know it makes him uncomfortable."

"Maybe I like to tease him a little because it unsettles him a bit. It's nice to see him a little flustered from time to time."

Elsie shook her head and patted her friend on the shoulder. "Please, for my sake, don't tease him about this. It's still very new to both of us and, well, it's private … a little bit of a private life in a glass bowl, so to speak."

"Very well. You have my word on it. Now, you two enjoy the rest of your night and don't stay up too late … and if you do, make sure to lock the door!" Before her friend could reply, the cook had already turned and started towards the stairs which led to the women's sleeping and living quarters.

When Charles returned from making his rounds, he stopped by his office to get the wine and glasses before going the few steps to Elsie's room. He found the door ajar but the electric lights were switched off. Gently nudging the door open with his foot, he peeked inside and his heart warmed at the sight that greeted him.

Elsie had stoked the fire in the grate, making sure the room was toasty warm and the soft firelight cast a glow about the room. She had lit a few of the oil lamps, too, to add a little extra glow, though nothing like the harsh lights from the wall sconces and ceiling fixtures. He also noticed she had removed her shoes and they were resting beside her desk. He swallowed hard as images of a barefoot Elsie flashed through his mind.

"Goodness, you beat me back. I thought we could enjoy an extra slice of chocolate cake with our wine. We've earned if after this week," she said from behind him, startling him momentarily.

He placed the wine and glasses on her side table and stepped aside so she could pass into the room with the cake. "This looks nice and cozy, Elsie. Thank you for going to all the trouble."

"No trouble at all, Charles. And I hope you aren't bothered, but I took off my shoes. My feet are killing me, and it's easier to relax when I'm more comfortable."

He shook his head and smiled. "Not at all. And if it's not too forward of me, I might follow your example. These shoes have been pinching my feet for most of the day. New shoes are always hard to break in, especially on days like today."

She motioned for him to take a seat at the little side table then settled down in front of him and began to untie his shoelaces. "You shouldn't be doing that, Elsie. I can do that myself."

"I know you can but let me do this for you, hmm?" She deftly removed both shoes and tugged on his socks at the toes to give them a little wiggle room. "There, that should make you a little more comfortable," she said, taking his shoes and placing them next to hers.

For the next half hour, Charles and Elsie sat side by side at the little table enjoying their cake and wine. Briefly, they talked about the week and how so many little things had gone wrong and the ways everything had been resolved. They both agreed that it was a good idea to send the staff away for a few hours so they could have a chance to work off some of the anxiety and tension that had invaded the atmosphere.

"Are you feeling any better, Charles? You have had your share of troubles this week, too. I'm sorry I wasn't able to be of more help to you."

"Nonsense. You had your own worries. I'm just thankful for this quiet time with you tonight."

Elsie stood and took his hands in hers, tugging on them until he was standing beside her, his large frame casting her in a warm shadow. She looked up into his face and closed her eyes for a moment. "I've missed you," she said before she led him over to the settee. She motioned for him to take a seat before she settled down beside him.

With Elsie nestled comfortably against his side, Charles slipped his arm around her shoulder and drew her impossibly closer in his embrace. Her head rested in the crook of his arm where his chest and shoulder met. For several long moments, they simply enjoyed the quietness of the house and the relaxed atmosphere of the room as the rest of the world slipped away.

Feeling a little bold, Elsie let her hand slip to Charles's leg, giving it a tender squeeze before turning her head to place a light kiss to his chest over his jacket. "I've needed this more than I realized," she said softly, enjoying the closeness of the moment.

"I know what you mean. I haven't felt this calm all week." Charles chose that moment to bend his wrist a little so that his fingertips could lightly caress the side of Elsie's neck from the spot just below her ear, down to the collar of her dress and back up again … slowly, lightly, lovingly. His fingers ghosted over the column of her neck, occasionally tickling it with a loose tendril of her hair. Her sigh of contentment was all the reward he needed though when she wrapped her arm around his waist and hugged him a little tighter, his heart began to beat a little faster.

Elsie twisted slightly in his arms and raised her head, tilting it back in a silent invitation. When Charles looked down into her dark eyes, she cupped his cheek and drew his lips to hers, kissing him slowly and longingly, quietly. The only sound in the little sitting room was the faint crackling from the fire and the serene sounds of two people deeply in love.

When they pulled apart, Elsie shifted so that her feet were curled up behind her, and she tucked herself into Charles's arms. He laced his fingers with hers and brought them to his chest, holding her closely as he captured her lips with his again for a series of warm, soft, and sensuous kisses. He was careful not to get too carried away, though the longer he kissed her, the more he wanted to get lost in the moment, to no longer worry about rules and propriety. But, a deeper part of him knew the time for such abandonment had not arrived for them … yet.

Several very long and very enjoyable moments passed as their caresses and kisses grew in intensity and warmth. Charles eventually shifted his lips from hers and began dropping feather light kisses to her cheeks, nose, eyes, and temple before resting his cheek on the top of her head. "I love you so much, Elsie. This quiet time has been a perfect way to spend the evening."

She stretched and kissed him on the underside of his jaw before tucking her head into the crook of his neck. "Indeed it has. I want to spend many more evenings like this with you." The honesty of her words and the sincerity of her voice gave them both a sense of peace and happiness, the likes of which they'd never known before.

When the staff returned later that evening, Charles and Elsie never heard a sound. They were both sound asleep on the little settee in Elsie's sitting room, dreaming of a day when cuddles could last all night, mornings were lazy, and kisses in the darkness would be the beginning of everything wonderful.

 **A/N:** I'm so glad you guys are enjoying these little chapters. They're so much fun to write. I'm sorry I didn't get to answer the reviews from the last chapter. Real life threw me a nasty curveball this week, and I'm just starting to recoup from that. And to the guest reviewer who asked about the package in the last chapter … I hadn't planned on anything in particular but we could say that Robert ordered something a little special for Cora's birthday. How's that? lol


	6. Welcome Home

**Welcome Home**

Sybbie Branson was anxious and excited, that much was clear from the moment she woke up. As soon as she crawled out of bed, she began packing up her belongings into her little suitcase, making sure she left nothing behind. Once she had the case closed and latched, she tried, rather unsuccessfully, to move it to the doorway.

"What's all this, then?" Tom Branson asked with a smile on his face as he pointed towards her suitcase sitting in the middle of the bedroom.

"I'm all packed and ready to go, Papa. I thought if I helped, we might be able to leave a little earlier and get home faster."

Tom picked up Sybbie and hugged her close. "That's not quite how it works, darling. We had to book our tickets for a specific train. When the train comes, we'll board like everyone else. We can't rush the schedule. It's set by the people well in advance, and it has to make multiple stops along the way."

"Well, we can't be late. I don't want to miss our train," she said, squirming down from his arms and running across the room to grab her hat and coat. "We can just go early and wait. Then, if it does come early, we will be there," she said with an air of confidence that reminded him of her mother and her Aunt Mary.

Tom laughed at his daughter's enthusiasm. "I promise you, we won't be late. Until then, how about I take you to a late breakfast and then we can stop by the sweets shop and pick up a few things to take home with us?"

Appeased … for the moment … Sybbie agreed, and she took her father's hand and let him lead her through the streets of London, where they had been visiting for the past week.

It had been hours since they'd left the confectionary with several purchases, and now Sybbie was looking out of the window on the train as the cityscape turned into lush green fields dotted with sheep and cows, farmhouses, and the occasional copse of trees. Whether it was her excitement at returning to Downton Abbey or the rush from the sugary sweets she had consumed earlier, her energy was boundless. The closer they were to reaching their destination, the more she bounced up and down on her heels in anticipation.

Eventually, the landscape began to change again and Sybbie's smile grew. "We're almost there," she announced with glee. "The conductor said Downton was the next stop, and we have to be getting close!"

"Indeed we are. We should be arriving on time and will be home within the hour. I asked them to leave the car for us so we don't even have to wait."

"You think of everything, Papa!" She leaned up on her tiptoes and gave his cheek a quick kiss just as the train pulled into the station.

The entire drive from the train station to the house, Sybbie talked non-stop. She was excited to see her horse again, but there were others she couldn't wait to see. As soon as the car stopped at the front of the house, she jumped from the car and began running towards the servant's entrance. It was only when she ran directly into Mr. Carson that her steps were halted.

"Goodness, Miss Sybbie. Where are you off to in such a rush?" he asked as he gently gripped her arms to keep her from falling.

"I was on my way to see you," she said with laughter laced through every word. She raised her arms towards him, hoping he would pick her up. And so he did as Mrs. Hughes came around the corner of the house.

She was just in time to see Miss Sybbie peppering Mr. Carson's face with kisses as she held both of his cheeks in her tiny hands, giggling all the while. "I couldn't wait to get home to see you and Mrs. Hughes. I hope she has a great, big hug for me because I have been saving one for her, too," she said before throwing her arms around Mr. Carson and giving him a tight hug.

"And she's missed you, too, lass," came Mrs. Hughes's voice from behind them.

Sybbie squealed with delight as she heard the voice of her favorite person in the household, aside from her Papa. "Mrs. Hughes!" She wiggled out of Carson's arms and ran immediately towards the housekeeper, not stopping until she was safely enveloped in the older woman's arms and being twirled about in the driveway. "I missed you so, so much. I had fun with Papa in London but I couldn't wait to get home."

"I'm sure your cousins and grandparents will be happy to see you as well," she said as she squeezed the little girl a little tighter. "And Mr. Carson and I are certainly glad you're back. He hasn't had anyone to help him eat the extra biscuits, and our tea party wasn't quite the same without you."

"Silly, Mrs. Hughes! I brought home special biscuits for our next tea party. We bought them just this morning, and I can't wait to show you the things Papa bought me. I have some pretty new dresses, some new shoes, and a green coat … just like yours. We should wear them together sometime. Maybe, if we ask him nicely, Mr. Carson will take us to tea like he did for my birthday, and we can wear them then."

"Perhaps he will, and I look forward to seeing your new clothes." She kissed the little girl on the forehead and gently eased her to the ground. "I think, for now, you'd best join your Papa and head indoors. There are others who will want to give you welcome back hugs and kisses, you know."

"Maybe, but you and Mr. Carson give the best hugs and kisses." She pulled on Mrs. Hughes's hand until she bent down a little lower. Standing on her tiptoes, Sybbie gave Elsie a kiss on her cheek. "I'll come and see you soon."

As she made her way back to her Papa, she stopped and slipped her small hand into Mr. Carson's much larger one. When he looked down at her with smiling eyes, she grinned up at him. "I'm glad you didn't find someone else to share biscuits with you and to take my place at the tea party with Mrs. Hughes. I'm ever so glad to be home, Mr. Carson."

"And we are incredibly pleased to have you home, Miss Sybbie."

And if Tom Branson and Mrs. Hughes hadn't witnessed it with their own eyes, they would never have believed that the stoic butler of Downton Abbey had dropped to his knees and given the little girl a kiss on her cheek and whispered into her ear in his deep voice.

"Welcome home, sweet girl. The house hasn't been the same since you left."

 **A/N:** Thank you so much for your comments and concerns about my real life curveball. I truly appreciate all of the love and support. Writing is my creative outlet so it's wonderful to be able to escape for a little bit in the land of Chelsie and with wonderful friends. Thank you all for the reviews, likes, reblogs, and private messages. Guest reviewers, thank you so much, too! Love & hugs! Ang


	7. Come Upstairs With Me

**Come Upstairs With Me  
**

It had been one of those days. More than once, Elsie had found herself wishing she had stayed home with her husband. Daydreaming wasn't something she was accustomed to doing, or having the time for, but since marrying Charles Carson, those little moments seemed to pop into her mind more and more frequently. Some evenings, she would share little glimpses of those dreams with Charles. At first, he'd found the notion of her risqué thoughts of him while at work unsettling, but the more she shared with him, the more he began to enjoy hearing about those scenarios. And, to his great credit, he had started to share his daydreams and fantasies with his wife as they sipped wine and talked during the evening.

Spring had finally arrived at Downton and brought with it an abundance of rain. The flowers and gardens, even the lush grass on the expansive fields, welcomed the downpours. However, today was the first time in a week that the sun had actually appeared overhead … bright and warm in all its' glory. As Elsie walked outside to take a breath of air, she noticed that even the wildflowers near the servant's entrance seemed to be reaching skyward in hopes of embracing the sunshine.

No longer willing or able to deny herself of the opportunity to spend an afternoon with her husband, she found Mr. Barrow and arranged everything. She had been granted extra time away from the house by Her Ladyship for a job well done on the magnificent dinner party she'd planned at the last minute. Elsie and Charles had talked about going away for a few days while the family visited London, but she was certain she could take this afternoon and have plenty of time left for their planned getaway. So, with little convincing on her part, she was allowed to take the rest of the afternoon and the following morning with the blessings of everyone in the house … upstairs and downstairs.

As she neared their little cottage, Elsie found herself smiling and humming happily. On the walk home, she imagined what it would be like to surprise Charles. Would he be napping in his chair, glasses perched on the end of his large nose, and snoring lightly? Would he be washing the dishes from their meal last night or perhaps polishing their few bits and bobs of silver? Whatever he was doing, she couldn't wait to see the look on his face when she walked through their front door.

Nothing, even in her dizziest daydreams or fever-induced moments, could have ever prepared her for the sight that greeted her as she opened the door. Standing in the middle of their sitting room was her husband, wearing nothing but his trousers and the cap she wore on her hair sometimes when she bathed. Bare chested, bare feet, clothes discarded in a heap on the floor, and covered from head to toe in mud was certainly a sight to behold. He looked up as she entered the room, and his eyes widened and his eyebrows rose higher than she had ever seen before.

"What in heaven's name happened to you?" she asked, amusement and shock evident in her voice.

"Elsie, I wasn't expecting you home so early. I can explain!"

She closed the distance between them and reached out to wipe a bit of caked mud from his face before bursting into giggles. Her hand traveled across his bare chest and down to the waistband of his trousers, her eyes following the tips of her fingers. "This should be an interesting story," she quipped, walking behind him and running her nails down his back before giving his bottom a swift smack.

He yelped in surprise and quickly removed the cap from his head, running his hands through his unruly hair. He cleared his throat and started to explain, a little quiver in his voice very evident.

"It was such a lovely day, I wanted to surprise you by weeding the garden. You've remarked about the rain and weeds taking over so I thought it would be a nice way to welcome you home. I'd planned to set up a small table outside so we could enjoy our dinner in the garden once you got home."

She stood on her tiptoes and kissed one of the few clean spots on his cheek. "That's a lovely thing to do, Charlie. And we can still do that, but it doesn't explain all this mud! Don't get me wrong, though. It was lovely to walk through the door and see you standing there in nothing but your trousers. Even covered in mud and my bathing cap, you are more handsome than any man I've ever known." Her voice was soft and her words were warm and enticing to his ears.

"Yes, well, thank you for that." He stood slightly straighter and tried to suck in his stomach just a wee bit, very happy to hear his wife still found him attractive. "About the mud, though, because you did ask. I had finished weeding the roses and the foxgloves, and was about to start on the back half of the garden. I wasn't paying attention and my feet slid out from under me. I landed face down in the muddiest part of the garden. Since I was already a mess, I decided to go ahead and finish the task at hand. I had planned to bathe before you came home and to wash my clothes so you wouldn't have to deal with any of that."

"I greatly appreciate you for that, though I'm fairly certain these clothes will need to be tossed or at least relegated to your gardening attire for the rest of the summer. That mud most likely won't come out of that shirt. But, my handsome darling, would you please tell me why you're almost naked in our sitting room and your body is actually muddy instead of the clothes on the floor?"

Charles took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling, knowing the moment of truth was upon him. "I had stripped off my clothes and was about to go upstairs for a bath when I remembered that I'd left my pocket watch on the ground outside. I had it next to me and opened so I could keep track of the time. I wanted everything to be perfect when you came home. In my haste to get inside and clean up, I left it behind. When I realized I'd left it outside … well, I … I darted outside in nothing but my trousers to retrieve it. I may have slipped on the mud and made a mess of myself, though the pocket watch is still in pristine condition," he said as he pointed towards the object on the sitting room table.

"And why are you wearing my bathing cap? You have plenty of summer hats you could have worn."

"Yes, well, that wasn't planned at all. I came in for a drink of water when it got a little warm outside. I was going to get my hat but realized I would be tracking mud all through the house since it was a mess outside. You'd just washed your cap, and it was folded on top of the clean laundry. I grabbed it, thinking it would at least keep the dirt out of my hair and this unruly curl out of my way. I'm sorry."

"Oh, my Charlie!" Elsie couldn't help herself. The images running through her mind of Charlie darting outside in an attempt to save his watch, falling in the mud for the second time, and then still being caught out was just too much. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly, peppering his face with kisses through her laughter.

"So, you're not angry at me for any of this?"

She looped her arms around his neck and brought his head down to hers, capturing his lips in a heated kiss which lasted until they both needed a breath. She reached down and took his hand in hers then turned and headed towards the stairs, gently pulling him behind her. "Come upstairs with me, Mr. Carson, and I'll help you get all cleaned up. Later, we can talk about this garden party you are planning for me," she said, giving him a wink and adding a little extra sway to her hips.

By the time Charlie Carson was squeaky clean and the mud was washed from the tub, dinner was long forgotten until it was much too late to even see the roses or foxgloves. The happy, sated couple settled for wine, cheese, and bread in a little picnic on their bed at midnight.

 **A/N:** You guys are amazing and wonderful and supportive and just the absolute bestest! Thank you so much for all of your love for this story and these kisses for Charles and Elsie. This one was inspired by a conversation with a group of hilarious ladies about the Chelsea Flower Show and how handsome Charles Carson would be covered in mud. Hey, I wouldn't turn him away … and it sounds like Elsie didn't either. Tee hee.


	8. Sexy Kisses

**Sexy kisses**

Charles looked around and smiled at his handiwork. He had managed, despite his tremor, to tidy up the entire house, even succeeding in dusting around the little trinkets he and Elsie had accumulated through their years in service and as a married couple. He knew she would be pleased with his efforts especially since she had been working harder and longer hours to get Miss Baxter trained before the annual garden party. His only regret was that he hadn't planned ahead to dinner, though he hoped Mrs. Patmore might take pity on them and send something home in a basket. Even still, if she didn't, he was certain they could cobble together something enjoyable.

Elsie walked home from Downton Abbey with a spring in her step. All of her efforts had been rewarded, and she was granted an extra two days off. Her Ladyship had phrased it as a trial run to see how Mr. Barrow and Miss Baxter worked as a team and how they functioned as the leaders of the downstairs staff. Elsie was all too happy to acquiesce, thinking of the many things she wanted to do around her own home but never having the time to even start them. But, more importantly, she was looking forward to spending more time simply being Elsie Carson, mistress of her own home, loving wife of Charles Carson, and a baker of shortbread from a recipe handed down through generations of Hughes women.

As soon as she entered their cottage, Elsie looked up and saw her husband standing in the middle of their sitting room, hands on his hips, and his back to her as he surveyed the room. He was humming to himself so he hadn't heard her enter, which caused her to smile. She would be able to surprise him in more ways than one. As quietly as she could, she slipped off her shoes and hat and tiptoed over to him.

"Lord above, Elsie!" Charles shouted as her arms wrapped around his middle as she tickled his belly. "Are you trying to scare me to death?" He grasped her roaming hands in his and gave them a squeeze before turning to face her with a smile on his face. "You're home early, not that I'm complaining," he announced quickly before placing a welcoming kiss to her lips.

"Mmm, indeed I am," she replied, wrapping her arms around him again and hugging him to her. "I've been given two days off to spend with my husband, in our own little cottage. Her Ladyship insisted and she sent me home early today so I could share the news with you."

Charles picked her up and twirled her around their little sitting room, his laughter filling the house with happiness and love. "That was very generous of her. I will do well to remember to thank her the next time I'm there to help Barrow with the wine selections."

"You can thank her on Monday. That's when the next one is scheduled, I believe. Until then, Mr. Carson, you shall have to contend with having your wife around the house for two whole days! Whatever shall we do with all those hours to fill?" The spark in her eyes told him that she had already contemplated how their time would be spent, and he was fairly confident housework wasn't on her agenda.

He sat down in his chair and drew her onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her and placing his large hand on her knee, teasing it through her skirt. "Hmm, let's see. I've already swept and mopped the kitchen. The dusting has been done … nothing broken, either, I'm happy to report. I cleaned the bathroom yesterday, and it's been too rainy to do the weeding in the garden." He tilted his head and began nuzzling the side of her neck. "I suppose, if we were ambitious, we could alphabetize our book collection or sort through our clothes to see what needs replacing and mending." He finished with a little nip to her ear and was rewarded with a soft sigh.

She carded her fingers through his hair and leaned down to whisper softly against the shell of his ear. "You've worked incredibly hard, Charlie. I think you've earned a rest from chores for the next two days." Her lips brushed a spot just below his ear as she began to shift gently in his lap, eliciting long, low moan of satisfaction from him. As she continued to tease him with soft kisses, warm breaths, and tender words, she deftly managed to unbutton the top three buttons of his shirt, slipping her fingers inside to lightly scratch his collarbone and chest.

"Elsie, love," he said in a raspy tone, taking her hand from inside his shirt and pressing a warm kiss to her wrist. "I just remembered that there's something I need to show you … upstairs." His free hand brushed across her bottom, giving it a squeeze before moving slowly up her back and into her hair. "It's rather … urgent."

She giggled and slipped from his lap, taking both of his hands in hers and leading him up the stairs towards their bedroom. As the minutes ticked by, Charles and Elsie took their time undressing one another, placing heated kisses to exposed skin, and enjoying the closeness that married life afforded them. By the time they collapsed onto the bed, there was a pile of discarded clothes on the floor and the night birds were beginning to sing outside their window.

Much later, as the sated lovers enjoyed the warm afterglow of their lovemaking, Elsie pillowed her head on Charles's chest. Her fingertips ghosted over his collarbone then shoulder, down his arm and back up again, around his nipple, and down to his belly. He hummed his appreciation and approval of her loving touches as he turned and placed a light kiss to the top of her head.

"That was amazing, love." Much like her touches, his hands freely roamed her naked body, mapping it with his fingers and memorizing every single detail. Up and down her back, across her bare bottom, over her hip, and finally up to her breast, cupping it and eliciting a deep moan as she rolled onto her back.

"Mr. Carson, you have turned me into a wanton woman. I believe I could stay in this bed with you for the next two days and not give one whit about anything else but being in your arms." She tossed her arms above her head and arched her back, giving him a sly smile as his eyes visibly darkened at the sight of her flushed chest.

"You'll hear no arguments from me, lass. I certainly see nothing wrong with what you're proposing." He leaned over and planted open mouthed kisses all along the side of her breast and her stomach. His hand slipped beneath the sheet and settled on her inner thigh, tracing intricate patterns along the sensitive skin. "In fact, I am perfectly content to skip the grocery shopping to remain right here with you."

She stretched a lazy hand up and ran her fingers through his hair, giving it a gentle tug. He rested his chin on her stomach and smiled up at her. "I am not sure we have enough in the house to make do for two days, Charlie. We should probably go downstairs and see what we have for dinner. I'm rather ravenous after all this."

"Maybe we could call up to the house and ask a hall boy to bring down a basket of supplies, leave them on the front stoop, and run away," he said, only half teasing. "We could replenish the supplies, if necessary, but at least we wouldn't have to leave the house."

"Are you willing to take the teasing from Mrs. Patmore if I were to make that phone call? You know she'd never let either of us hear the end of it … how we were too busy in our little love nest to even venture outside for food and company."

Charles shifted in the bed until he was hovering over Elsie, his nose bumping against hers. "It's a risk I'm willing to take. Besides, you see her more than I do, and I can always hide out in the wine cellar when I'm there," he replied, waggling his impressive eyebrows.

"You're incorrigible, Charles Edward Carson! But, if you can, perhaps, think of some way to convince me that it's worth my while, I might be persuaded to ask that favor of Mrs. Patmore."

And for the next hour, Charles proceeded to do just that, though by the time he was satisfied that his wife was well and truly pleasured, it was much too late for dinner. Tea, toast, jam, and eggs made a perfectly wonderful midnight meal for two happy lovebirds in their cozy love nest.

 **A/N:** Sometimes writing is hard. It's even harder when you let the thoughts and opinions of others seep into your brain, making you doubt your ability and worth. But you know what … that's when the most amazing friends step in and remind you that they love you and support you through that rough patch. I'm lucky to have such wonderful friends in my life who encourage, support, and love me through my good days and bad. To each and every single reviewer (signed and guest), I count you among those special friends. Without your comments and support, I would have given this up a long time ago. Big hugs to you all from the bottom of my heart.


	9. Comforting Kisses

**Comforting Kisses**

"You do realize that if you don't like what I've prepared for our dinner, you're not obligated to eat it." There was no sarcasm or condemnation in his voice, only a true desire to draw her attention back to the meal … or at least him. He'd been watching her push the beef stew around in her bowl for the last five minutes, noting how she never once took a bite of it.

"I'm sorry, Charlie. It's delicious, and I apologize for not saying so earlier. It was nice to come home to a hearty stew and the smell of freshly baked bread." She reached over and patted his hand before clasping her fingers around his and giving them a squeeze.

"I wish I could take credit for the bread. I bought the loaf in the village this morning and Mrs. Beecham suggested warming it in the oven before serving it. She seemed rather surprised and a little impressed that I was planning to cook our meal this evening. And, after sampling the bread, it didn't take much to convince me to buy a second loaf so we could use it for toast in the morning."

Elsie smiled. "She is a kind soul, and I'm glad she was very helpful. And it was lovely of you to think of preparing dinner for us. I'm sure Mrs. Beecham made sure to tell her husband how lucky I am as she prepared their dinner tonight." She patted his hand once more before focusing her attention back to her bowl of stew.

"Care to tell me what's bothering you, love? I can sense something isn't quite right, but I don't want to press you. Did something happen at the house today? If Thomas has said or done something …"

"No, nothing like that. I'm just tired, is all. I'll be fine after this wonderful dinner, some time with you in the sitting room, and a good sleep," she reassured him. "Now, tell me about your day? How was your trip into the village, aside from the stop at the bakery?"

Brushing his worries to the side for a few moments, he gave her a brief synopsis of his entire day, all the while keeping an eye on his weary wife. Despite her praise about their meal, he noticed she wasn't really eating, merely pushing the spoon around in her bowl and occasionally nibbling on a small bite of bread.

"Why don't you finish your stew, and I'll go run you a warm bath. I think you need the sleep more than anything else tonight." He stood and pressed a kiss to the top of her head as she started to protest.

"Really, Charlie, I'm fine. Besides, I was hoping you'd read to me tonight while I darned some of your socks. I've been neglecting those, and they won't mend themselves."

He stood behind her and gently massaged her shoulders, rubbing his thumbs along her shoulder blades. "The socks can wait. You, on the other hand, cannot. Now, you're to eat at least half of your dinner while I nip upstairs to run you a bath. If you'd like, I can add some of those scented beads we bought you in Scarborough."

She shook her head. "Oh no, don't do that. I don't want to waste them. They were rather expensive."

"And we can buy more, or at least some similar ones, when we return to the shore or at a shop in London , Ripon, or Thirsk. I'm sure Scarborough isn't the only place to buy those sorts of things for ladies of leisure." He leaned down and pressed his lips to her cheek. "Eat up, and if you're a really good lass, I might read to you while you're in the bath. How's that sound?"

She reached up and patted his hand then brought it to her lips for a quick kiss to his palm. "Sounds like I am a lucky woman to have such an attentive husband. Thank you. Honestly, though, I'm fine. You shouldn't be making such a fuss over me."

"I can and I will because you are my wife and it's my privilege to take care of you. You'd do the same for me." He reached around her and gathered his bowl, spoon, and wine glass to take them to the kitchen. "And don't get any ideas about doing the washing up while I'm upstairs. I'll do that while you get started in your bath." He caught her eyes with his and gave her a knowing look.

She shook her head as he anticipated her plan. "I love you, Mr. Carson, very much."

"It's a good thing you do considering we live together, and I'm heading upstairs to turn down the sheets on our shared bed and to run you a scented bath." He was almost certain he heard her utter something about a _cheeky husband_ as he ascended the stairs.

 _ **~C*E~C*E~~C*E~C*E~~C*E~C*E~~C*E~C*E~~C*E~C*E~**_

Charles was roused from his slumber by the twisting, turning, and moaning coming from Elsie's side of the bed. He ran his hand over his face to clear away the sleepy cobwebs and to better assess the situation. It was the middle of the night, of that he was certain. It was still incredibly dark, and the birds were still sleeping quietly in their nests in the trees just outside the window. Off in the distance, he could hear the occasional hoot from the owl that lived in the birch tree at the edge of their property. But, none of that mattered. What concerned him, and woke him from his dreams, was Elsie.

Gently, he leaned over her and saw that her brow was furrowed, as if she was having a series of bad dreams. Her head lolled from side to side, and her bottom lip was captured by her teeth, something which usually aroused him but now only gave him more cause for concern. Tenderly, he eased her worried lip free and soothed it with his thumb. That was when he noticed how incredibly hot she was to the touch. He pressed his lips to her forehead and immediately knew she was ill. Her twisting and turning in bed must have been a result of her slight fever or the aches her body must be feeling as it tried to rest or wrestle whatever was plaguing her.

As quietly and quickly as he could, Charles rolled onto his side, turned off the alarm clock, and went into the bathroom to wet a cool cloth for Elsie's forehead. When he returned, she was sitting up in bed and drenched in sweat.

"What time is it?" Her voice was thick and hoarse, another indication that she wasn't feeling her best. Even in her sleepiest of moments, he had always found her voice to be soft, soothing, and alluring. This, however, was different. His heart ached to hear the weariness in her voice and to see the exhausted look in her eyes.

"Not nearly time for you to be awake, love." He sat on the edge of the bed and pressed the cool cloth to her forehead, her sigh of appreciation warming his heart just a little. "Here. Hold the cloth to your head and neck. I'll go get you a powder and a glass of water. That might help with your fever and let you rest better."

She gave him no arguments and, when he returned, she did exactly as he instructed. As soon as she finished the glass of water, Charles reached up and brushed the hair back from her face. "Let's get you into a clean nightdress. This one is damp, and I don't want you catching a chill." With love and tenderness, Charles eased the sweaty nightdress from Elsie's flushed body and quickly replaced it with a clean one. Then, while she made a trip to the bathroom, he hurriedly changed the bedsheets and had everything settled again before she returned.

"I would have helped you with that," she said weakly as she eased her way across the room, holding a fresh, cool flannel to her neck, and back to bed. "I'm sorry you're having to take care of me. I should be better by the morning."

He bit back his remark that it was already morning, and that it was his honor and duty to take care of his wife. There would be other times for reminding her of those important details. Now, however, was neither the time nor the place. "It didn't kill me to make the bed, and we'll see how you're feeling in a few hours before we declare you all better. Now, back into bed with you and under the blankets."

Once he was sure she was comfortable, he returned to his side of the bed and slipped beneath the clean sheets. He was suddenly overcome with an urge to wrap Elsie in his arms, protecting her from every harm imaginable. His mind raced back to the days when he'd had the Spanish flu, her tender care of him, the concern written all over her face. And that was before either of them had truly acknowledged that their feelings ran deeper than friendship. His heart sped up and skipped a few beats as he imagined what it would be like if Elsie were to ever catch something so dangerous and deadly … or worse … cancer.

Now wide awake and gripped with worry, Charles rolled onto his side, tucking his hands beneath his cheek on his pillow, and he stared at Elsie in the darkness. He watched as her tongue darted out to wet her lips. He counted her breaths, making sure they were steady, even, and clear of congestion. He checked once, twice, and then a third time to make sure she was secure beneath the blankets. He tried to recall how much of her stew she had actually eaten, how many glasses of water and wine she'd had, and if she'd finished the cup of tea he'd prepared for her while she was in the bath.

"Charlie?" Her eyes were still closed and her voice was so soft he almost didn't hear her.

"Yes, love, what do you need? I'm right here," he said, reaching out his hand to press it against her cheek.

She turned her head and leaned into his touch. "I need you to stop staring at me, close your eyes, and try to get some sleep. I promise I won't slip away in the middle of the night like a fairy. It's a little fever. I believe nanny said Miss Sybbie had one earlier. I must have picked it up from her when we had our little tea party today."

"I'm sorry. I know it's impolite to stare, but I wanted to make sure you were comfortable and sleeping before I allowed myself to go back to sleep. And if you wake again and need something, you must promise to wake me immediately."

She slowly opened her eyes and gave him a weak smile. "I promise. Let's just try to sleep. I need to be up in a few hours for work, and it's a full day tomorrow. Lady Edith has written that she's coming home for a few weeks and Her Ladyship wants to plan a series of parties."

Charles shook his head, completely surprised by his own train of thoughts on the subject. Having a Marchioness in attendance at a dinner party was certainly something worth celebrating, something worth the style and show of a house like Downton. It didn't matter that the lady in question was a member of the Crawley family. Her new title brought with it a certain amount of dignity and honor, and most likely, everyone in the social circles would want to be invited to one of these parties. However, try as he might, he could not muster enough enthusiasm to care about even one of the parties while his wife lay next to him suffering from a sleepless night and fever.

"I have no doubts that you and Her Ladyship will be able to plan several wonderful parties with ease. You could do them in your sleep, though I'd prefer you not try to do that this evening. You need to rest, love. You'll be of no use to anyone if you don't take care of yourself and let me take care of you in the ways that I can."

Elsie was slightly surprised to hear her husband speak so nonchalantly about the parties, the house, and the family they had both served for decades. It was simply another testament of how much he had grown, how settled he was in their married life, and how much he loved her. "I wasn't supposed to tell you, but they want you to supervise all of the events. I don't even know if they've told Thomas … Mr. Barrow … yet. I only found out about it this afternoon."

Charles leaned over and pressed his index finger to Elsie's lips to silence her. "And if they ask, I shall give them my answer then. Right now, I want you to close your eyes, forget about work, and try to sleep. Do you think you can do that, lass?"

She kissed the tip of his finger. "I can try, though it won't be easy. My mind is so full and my head hurts."

He opened his arms to her and gathered her close to him. Despite her protests that he, too, might fall ill, she still snuggled into his embrace. His large hand gently massaged her head and neck as he softly hummed a tune they both loved. They'd danced to it quite often in their little sitting room in front of the fire or in the little garden behind their cottage. Between his deep, rich voice and his soothing fingertips, he had soon soothed Elsie into a peaceful sleep.

He felt her breaths even out and her body relax completely against his, signaling her slumber. Comforted by the fact that she was now resting, Charles allowed himself to drift off into a light sleep, though mindful of Elsie's movements in case she needed something else before daybreak.

When the sun began to peek through the small slit in the curtains, Charles began to stir. Elsie had turned onto her side and Charles was wrapped around her, his hand heavy on her stomach and her hand covering his. He pressed his lips lightly to her cheek, happy to feel them cool to his touch. Carefully, he eased out of bed and pulled the blankets over her a little tighter, secured his pillow behind her back, and then crept downstairs.

It was mid-morning when he finally went back to the bedroom to check on Elsie. She'd curled her entire body around his pillow, and her face wore a mask of absolute contentment. Charles smiled and slipped onto the bed beside her. "Morning sleepyhead," he said softly, brushing his lips against her forehead, cheek, and the tip of her nose.

"Mmm, I didn't hear the alarm," she said with a rather large yawn. She stretched and several loud clicks from her back broke the silence of the room. "What time is it?"

Charles leaned over her and pressed his lips to hers for a slow, soft, warm kiss. "It's almost eleven. I let you sleep in since you had such a rough night. You deserved it, but I didn't want you to sleep the entire day away, or you won't be able to fall asleep tonight."

Her eyes flew open, and she was starting to toss the blankets back from her body. "I'm incredibly late for work, Charlie. Why didn't you wake me? Her Ladyship is going to be incredibly cross with me! You, of all people, should have realized … "

He pushed her back into the bed gently with a hand on her shoulder. "What I realized is that you were ill. I phoned the house this morning and told them you weren't feeling well and would be staying home to rest today. As it happens, Her Ladyship must have caught the same fever from Miss Sybbie because she wasn't feeling well, either. So, you wouldn't have had the meeting today, anyway."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry for snapping at you. That was uncalled for and I apologize. After you took such wonderful care of me, I should have been more appreciative."

He eased onto the bed beside her and opened his arms wide. When she scooted over to him and wrapped her arm around his stomach, he tilted her face up so he could capture her lips with his, letting her know in his own special way that all was forgiven. When he pulled back, she rested her head on his chest and began toying with one of the buttons on his white shirt.

"Am I to stay in bed all day, Mr. Carson or do I get to move about the cottage while I recuperate under your expert care?"

He pretended to give it some serious thought before answering. "I'd like for you to stay in bed, if for no other reason than reassuring myself that you won't try to tidy the cottage, darn socks, or do any number of other taxing chores. However, I'm not foolish enough to think I can tell you what to do under such circumstances. So, the choice is entirely yours."

She laughed and leaned up to kiss his cheek. "Thank you for that. Perhaps we can reach some sort of compromise." His eyebrows raised, silently asking the question she knew he was dying to verbalize. "I'll stay in bed if you promise to stay with me and read aloud. I could darn your socks while you entertain me with your lovely voice and that new book you wanted me to read."

He smiled and gave her side a little squeeze. "I think that's a fair compromise. I'll give you some time to get sorted while I get your sewing basket from downstairs. I can make us some eggs and toast for lunch, then afterwards, we can curl up with the book and the socks. How's that sound to you, love?"

"Sounds like I'm in wonderful hands and soon to be on the mend." She stretched up and kissed him quickly on the lips. "And a few more of those comforting kisses this afternoon, followed by a cuddle and a nap together, and I'm sure to be right as rain by dinnertime. I love you."

"Don't rush to get well too quickly, Elsie. In my expert opinion, you might need to take off tomorrow, too … Dr. Charlie Carson's orders." He waggled his impressive eyebrows at her and they both burst into a fit of laughter before sharing another one of those healing, comforting kisses.

 **A/N:** For those of you still reading this silly series, thank you so much for sticking with me. I apologize for the serious delay between chapters. My dad passed away in June and my life has been somewhat upside down ever since. This "daddy's girl" has been having a rough time navigating a world without Daddy. I'm so very blessed with wonderful family and friends, both online and in real life, to help me during the darkest of days. I hope to continue with these little snippets, and if you have an idea for one chapter, don't hesitate to reach out to me. Hugs and love to you all! xoxo


	10. Silly Kisses

**Silly kisses**

Elsie was incredibly pleased to deliver the handwritten note to Charles as soon as she stepped through the cottage door after a long day of working. She had no way of knowing the contents of the letter, but she had been given some hints from Lady Mary and Master George when they visited her office after luncheon was served. As she handed over the envelope to Charles, she watched his face intently, hoping her assumptions were correct and he would be agreeable to the suggestion.

"Well, what does it say?" she asked after giving him a moment to fully digest the words on the page. She reached out and placed her hand on his forearm, giving it a loving squeeze.

"It's from Lady Mary," he announced, as if Elsie didn't already know that little fact.

"Hmm, I never would have guessed that!" She tried to sound serious, but one raised, wooly eyebrow from her husband and her laughter bubbled over. "I did agree to bring the letter to you from her, if you'll remember."

"Right … well, she has invited me to tea tomorrow. She says she has a few things she'd like to discuss with me in private." He handed the letter to Elsie and waited as she read the note, too. "I cannot imagine what would be so urgent that she would wish to consult me."

He turned and went into their little kitchen to retrieve the wine and glasses for their dinner. He was so proud of himself for learning how to cook a few basic things, and on evenings like these, he loved to surprise her with his culinary skills. Tonight, they would be dining on roasted potatoes, chicken, and some lovely glazed carrots. When he came back in to the room, he paused to kiss her cheek. "So, what do you think?"

She ran her hand lovingly over his back and around his waist, hugging him to her. "I think I am a lucky woman. My husband has prepared a delicious meal, chosen a nice wine, no doubt went to the bakery for a dessert, and is so well respected at the main house that he's being summoned by none other than Lady Mary to discuss important matters."

He huffed but grinned down at her and kissed the tip of her nose. "Och, you are too cheeky for your own good this evening." He held her chair for her and managed to drop a teasing kiss to the side of her neck before serving their dinner and sitting down beside her for their meal. As they ate, they each speculated over the reason for the meeting. Elsie made Charles promise to come to her office straightaway since her curiosity was now well and truly piqued.

The next morning, as Elsie dressed for work, Charles watched her from the comfort of their warm bed. "I love watching you complete your morning routines. There's something so soft and sensual about your movements," he said with a tender voice. He shifted a little and plumped his pillow so he could sit up fully in bed. "You may not realize it, but everything you do fascinates me." He held out his hand and when she clasped his hand with hers, he brought them to his lips for a sweet kiss.

"You're in a very flattering mood today." She sat down beside him on the bed and brushed away the stray curl from his forehead. "Someone must have had a good night. Well rested and relaxed this morning, are we?" She could feel her cheeks warming a little as images from the previous night flashed before her eyes.

"How could I be anything but sated and happy? My beautiful wife gave me a lovely massage last night and worked every tense muscle from my body. I feel ten years younger today and look … my hand isn't shaking this morning," he said, proudly showing her the proof of his steady hand. "You do wonders for me, my dear."

She reached out and took his hand in both of hers, rubbing it gently and with love. "I do what any good wife would do for the husband she loves. I want to see you happy and healthy, and I make it my priority to see that that happens." She opened his fingertips and pressed a light kiss to his palm. "Now, if you don't let me finish getting dressed and out of this cottage, you'll be the one explaining to Mr. Barrow and the others why I am so late."

"I should be getting out of this bed soon anyway. I need to bathe and dress for my appointment with Lady Mary. And yes, I remember that I am supposed to stop by and give you all of the gossip before I leave, assuming there's anything to tell and she doesn't ask me to keep it a secret." He shifted out of bed and grabbed his robe, gave her shoulder a loving squeeze, then announced that he'd go prepare a pot of tea and some toast while she finished.

Charles had arrived at the house a little before his appointment and surprised Elsie with a small bouquet of flowers he'd picked along the walk from the cottage to the house. While she put the lovely arrangement into a small vase, he was able to speak to a few of the staff members, including Mr. Barrow, who was surprised to learn there was a meeting with Lady Mary of which he had no knowledge.

"Why wasn't I informed of your meeting with her today? As the butler, I should be made aware of any unexpected guests if I'm to greet them properly and arrange for their comfort." Thomas pulled himself up to his full height, which was still not as tall as Charles Carson, and raised an eyebrow as he waited for an explanation.

"I can only tell you that she requested to see me today, and here I am. If she chose not to inform you, that is her prerogative as a lady of this house. I can assure you there has been no undermining on my part, nor will I share the contents of this meeting with you unless she specifically dictates it." Charles hated to revert back to his stern demeanor but he did not appreciate the tone of voice the new butler had suddenly adopted. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting upstairs. And there is no need to announce me. She's expecting me, and I know my way around this house."

Elsie watched the exchange from her doorway, and as soon as Charles had ascended the staircase she spoke to the butler. "Remember, Mr. Barrow, Mr. Carson is still a welcomed member of this staff and, to some extent, a part of the family upstairs. If it's any consolation to you, even I don't know what the meeting is about, and I'm his wife."

"Yes, but you aren't the butler. It is my duty to announce visitors, escort them through the home, and see that the needs of the family are met."

"Agreed, and you do an admirable job of it. It might also do well to remember that things aren't as they once were in this household. Lady Mary visited me, herself, yesterday to deliver the note for Mr. Carson then spoke directly to Mrs. Patmore about refreshments for today's meeting before she returned upstairs. In the past, that would have fallen to someone else to oversee, but I'm happy to see she's moving along with the times, as it were. Now, stop worrying and perhaps focus on the invoices I gave you this morning. I'd like to get these accounts paid up before their due dates." Giving him no room to argue, she returned to her office, leaving the door ajar so she could listen for the familiar footfall of her husband as he returned from his secretive meeting.

Over an hour had passed before Elsie realized that her husband had not returned. After capping her favorite pen, a gift from her beloved on his last day as butler, she stood and stretched, wondering if she should take a stroll through the house. It would, of course, be under the pretense of checking on her maids, ensuring that their tasks had been completed to her standards, but also silently hoping to cross paths with Charles. Quietly, she slipped from her office and up the stairs.

Elsie was able to make her way through the entire first floor without encountering a single soul. She knew that most of the family were away for the day, having meeting and obligations of their own to oversee. Mr. Branson was at the estate agent's office looking over plans for the cottage renovations, and Lady Mary was nowhere to be seen. Resigning herself to the fact that the former butler and his favorite of the Crawley girls had decided to take a turn outside for some fresh air, Elsie chose to make an impromptu stop in the nursery to see Miss Sybbie, Master George, and Miss Charlotte, Lady Mary's youngest child.

As she stepped onto the landing near the nursery, the unmistakable soft, rumbly voice of her husband could be heard, though there was a bit of laughter laced through the sound. She tiptoed quietly to the nursery and was happy to find the door slightly opened, affording her a perfect view of the scene inside.

Charles, having finished his meeting with Lady Mary, had visited the nursery to see Miss Charlotte. With the youngest member of the household being looked after by himself, Nanny chose to take Miss Sybbie and Master George outside for a quick turn around the garden before the afternoon rains settled in making it impossible for outdoor play.

Silently, Elsie watched as Charles cooed and cuddled the little girl, making faces at her as her giggles increased in volume. Both Charlotte and Elsie grinned as he waggled his eyebrows at her, as she reached out to run her tiny fingertips through the soft hairs before grabbing his large nose. Charles made a funny noise and then began peppering the little girl's face and tummy with silly little kisses, ones designed to make Charlotte laugh, to give her some bit of love, and to experience the sheer joy of interacting with the young girl.

Elsie managed to remain completely quiet until Charlotte leaned forward and planted an open mouthed, wet kiss to Charles's cheek then bursting into peals of laughter as she watched him wrinkle his nose. Before she could stop herself, Elsie, too, was laughing, thus giving away her presence at the door.

"Sorry, love. I couldn't resist watching you with Miss Charlotte. She seems quite taken with you, if her laughter is any measure of her adoration."

"We were just … I thought I'd stop by to see the children after my meeting with Lady Mary concluded. Nanny took the others outside for a bit. I said I'd watch this little one."

"I think it's lovely to see you doting on her. No doubt, she will hold a special place in your heart just like her mother. She seems enamored with you, already, and I can't say I blame her. She seemed to enjoy those tummy kisses. I'm sure those are the only ones she will ever receive in her childhood." There was a hint of sadness to the statement, a realization that children of a certain status might not be given the same attention as ones in a more traditional home.

"I don't know about that, Elsie," he said, tickling the squirming little girl in his arms. He took her little hand in his and pretended to nibble and kiss her fingers, making her squeal in delight and happiness. "I cannot tell you anything about it now, but I will speak with you this evening about my meeting. It's also one of the reasons I visited the nursery, today."

"Well, now you have me on the edge of my seat. Are you sure it has to wait until tonight? I could have Mrs. Patmore make us a fresh pot of tea, and you could stay for dinner then walk me home."

"I will stay but we mustn't talk of the meeting until we're at the cottage. Lady Mary needs to speak with His Lordship before anything further is said. I hope you'll understand." She nodded her head in agreement and leaned over to press a kiss to his cheek then one to the girl in his arms.

"I'll leave you and this little one to your silly kisses and play time, though don't give away all of the fun kisses to her. I may or may not want a few of those for myself later tonight … depending on what you have to tell me once we're home."

Charles waggled his eyebrows at her and gave her a wolfish grin. "Perhaps, we shall see if Mrs. Carson appreciates silly tummy kisses, too!"

"Only one way to find out, Mr. Carson … question is … does my husband appreciate them in return?"

Leaving him speechless and with a squirming little bundle in his arms, she retreated downstairs to her office.

After a hearty dinner, a leisurely walk home beneath the stars, and some well-placed amusing and entertaining kisses, it was determined that Charles and Elsie were both rather ticklish and prone to laughter where tummy kisses were concerned. It was also revealed that Lady Mary had discreetly asked Charles to be one of the two godfathers to Lady Charlotte, the other being Mr. Branson. And by the time he had finished sharing every detail of that meeting with Elsie, it was well in to the night and both were thankful she had the next morning free. If he was to pay another visit to Miss Charlotte in the afternoon, he would not like to go empty handed. And, as his loving wife so carefully pointed out, he couldn't go into the nursery without a gift for Miss Sybbie and Master George.

As he switched off the bedside lamp and wrapped his arms around Elsie, he sighed in contentment. His heart was so full of love and excitement that he fell into a peaceful sleep with the silliest grin on his face, one to match the happiest of dreams in his slumber.

 **A/N:** Who wouldn't love some silly kisses from a handsome Charles Carson? I know he's not everyone's cuppa, but we all know I adore him (and Jim Carter)! Hope you enjoyed this little adventure. If I can keep the muse happy, I'd love to add a few more chapters to this series, but we shall see. Thanks for your continued love and support. Reviews are always welcomed!


	11. One Kiss

" **In one kiss you'll know all I haven't said."**

— **Pablo Neruda**

**The prompt comes from a Tumblr post that crossed my dash. CSOTA commented that it sounded like the most Chelsie quote ever, and it sparked this little drabble. Hope you'll enjoy it and maybe leave a wee review!

 **One Kiss**

"Of course I'll marry you, you old boobie. I thought you'd never ask."

His heart, which had been beating quickly before, suddenly began to pound in his chest. It swelled with pride and adoration upon hearing her accepting his muddled proposal. It wasn't how he had intended or practiced to ask for her hand in marriage, though all of the sentiments were there, thinly veiled. He merely needed to clarify them for her. She needed to hear him say it just as much as he needed to make himself understood.

But there was so much love and desire in his heart and mind for her. It had always been there, bubbling just below the surface some days, barely contained on others. There weren't enough words in his vocabulary or in the world with all of the thousands of languages to adequately express the elation and euphoria that he now felt. It was as if every Christmas, every birthday, every single good thing that had ever happened in his life had culminated in one split second with her answer and exploded exponentially to create this perfect moment.

He felt the hot tears of happiness pooling in his eyes, blurring his vision and giving her beautiful face the look of a watercolor painting until he blinked and allowed the tears to freely fall. As his vision cleared, he could see similar tears gliding down her rosy cheeks. His fingers itched to touch her face, to cradle it and to wipe away those tears with the pads of his thumbs. His cheeks hurt from the smile that now broke across his face, threatening to remain a permanent feature on his usually stoic façade.

She touched his arm, giving it a squeeze, and even through the layers of clothing separating her soft hand from his bare arm, he could feel the warmth radiating from her. It reminded him of the day at Brighton, the wonderful way her small, soft hand had easily slid into his much bigger one. From a single touch, he could still feel the warmth of that bright sunny day and how he had realized then and there that Elsie Hughes meant more to him than anyone else in the world.

And then, her eyes met his and suddenly there was no need for words between them. He licked his lips as his gaze darted to her mouth. She would understand everything he couldn't say. She always had. She knew him better than he knew himself, and he was a better man for her understanding. And now, with his heart laid bare to her, he was free to speak in a completely different language … the language of love.

He slowly took a small step towards her, raised his hand tentatively to cup her cheek. He wanted to give her time to pull away, in case he was moving too quickly for her or taking a liberty which she was not prepared to grant. When she moved ever so slightly towards him, his heart nearly burst with anticipation. Slowly, he closed the distance between them, his eyes watching her features until the very last second. And then, his warm lips brushed against her soft ones, and he heard a soft little hum escape from her throat. It emboldened him, proving to him that she wanted and desired his love.

The kiss lasted only a few seconds but the warmth and passion it ignited between them was undeniable. All of a sudden, he needed her like he needed air in his lungs. He wanted to hold her, to protect her, to love her. There would be time for all of those things once they were properly married. Still, it did nothing to quench the thirst that he now felt, a longing the likes of which he had never experienced before, not even in his youthful dalliance with Alice.

But, instead of rushing through the emotions he was feeling, he simply savored them. He cradled her head gently with both hands and allowed his thumbs to finally caress her cheeks. She smiled up at him, and he, once again, had to fight the urge to cry tears of happiness. He drew her head forward gently and pressed his lips to her forehead, letting them linger there, pouring all of his energy and love into that single gesture.

If he couldn't verbalize his thoughts and feelings, he could certainly show her, allow her to see Charles Carson, gift her with his heart. When her arms wrapped around his solid frame, it felt like coming home after a long time away on a very difficult journey. In that one instance, he knew she comprehended everything he held for her in his heart and mind.

"In one kiss, you'll know everything I haven't said." The thought ran through his mind as he cradled her body to his, holding her as he had never done before.

"Yours is the kiss I've been waiting for my entire life," she thought to herself as she snuggled into his arms. There would be plenty of time for words and phrases, even more expressions of love much softer and gentler than these precious seconds. But for now, they could simply hold one another and let their hearts speak of things that their voices could never give life.

For each of them, that was their last first kiss.

 **C &E&C&E&C&E**

 ****** runs and hides … I took a liberty and combined the proposal scene and the "you misunderstood me" scene (s06e01) to get to that first kiss.

Wishing you all lots of HAPPY CHELSIE FEELS!

XOXO,

CC


	12. Bedtime Kisses

**Bedtime Kisses**

As the elder statesman, Charles knew that it wasn't his responsibility to check that the house was locked up and protected for the night. That job fell to Mr. Barrow, though old habits always did die hard. No doubt, the young butler would go behind him and secure the keys, rattle the door handles, inspect the occasional window or two … as well he should since it was his duty to safeguard the family and their home. Still, it wouldn't hurt to walk the familiar path through the house before he joined Elsie in her sitting room to escort her back to their own little cottage where he would, once again, check all the locks and windows to make sure his beloved was safe and secure inside their own home. Revisiting his old routine would afford her a few extra minutes to tidy up any paperwork or delegate any last minute duties before they departed.

It had been a long two weeks with Charles and Elsie each putting in extra hours at the house and having very little time for each other at the end of the day. Their walks to and from work had been the most time they had spent together, aside from sleeping curled around each other at night. They were both growing weary of only passing one another in the hallway, sharing a quick cup of tea and biscuits during a small break in the party planning, or sitting side by side as they took their meals with the other servants. Their evening chats and cuddles over glasses of wine seemed like a distant memory, one which they both sorely missed.

But, all of that was to change with the morning sunrise. The last house guest was scheduled for the nine o'clock train to London, the household would return to the normal low-key hum drum of daily life, and Charles and Elsie had been granted an entire week to themselves as a special thanks for their dedication and service to the family. It was something they were both looking forward to and had made plans to spend the first day doing absolutely nothing.

As Charles walked the corridors and hallways he could easily navigate in the dead of night, he allowed his thoughts to wander. He and Elsie had discussed taking a few days to visit the seaside. It was springtime, after all, and the fresh air and change of scenery would do them both well. Elsie had briefly mentioned visiting London to see some of the newest additions to the British Natural History Museum, or staying at home to tend to their own cottage and flower garden. Scotland was fleetingly mentioned but just as quickly dismissed for a variety of reasons, as was a journey to Lytham St. Anne's to visit Becky's grave. Yet, here they were on the brink of a respite from work responsibilities, and they hadn't made any firm decisions. Perhaps, once they were at home and in more comfortable attire, they could have a proper chat and discuss plans for the upcoming week. At the end of the day, Charles had no preferences, just that he get to spend the week with his beautiful wife.

A broad smile curled about his lips as he walked through the green doorway that led to the servants' hall. It was then that he bumped in to Mr. Barrow, nearly toppling the man backwards down the stairs were it not for his quick reflexes. He grabbed the butler's arm and helped him remain upright on the top stair.

"In a hurry, are we, Mr. Carson?" Mr. Barrow asked as he straightened his livery and tried to sound calmer and more collected than his racing heart felt.

"No, simply distracted, Tho – Mr. Barrow," he said, stopping himself before calling the man by his first name instead of his earned title of respect. "I was making the rounds and inspecting the house for the evening. I'd just finished and was on my way to collect Mrs. Hughes."

"Yes, well, you needn't have done that. It's my duty to lock up the house for the evening. Matter of fact, I thought you'd already retired to her sitting room or left for the night."

A slight arch of his impressive eyebrow and an almost imperceptible tilt of his head was the only reply Mr. Barrow received for a long and uncomfortable moment of silence. "While I realize you are more than capable of doing your job, including locking the door and checking the windows, I did not think you would object to a little assistance in the matter. Feel free to make the same rounds and satisfy your need to lock up the house, as only a good butler would do."

"That won't be necessary, Mr. Carson. If you've walked through the house, I'm sure everything is in order, and I would be remiss if I did not say thank you for undertaking the additional duty this evening." He took a step to the side to allow the elder statesman to go before him down the staircase. "I'm sure Mrs. Hughes will be most grateful to see you and for a few days away from here. I trust you'll have an enjoyable week."

"Thank you, Mr. Barrow. We are both, very much, looking forward to a few days to ourselves. I'm sure you and Miss Baxter will have everything well in hand and will not have a need to contact us during the week we are away." Once again, the former butler raised his eyebrows and lowered his chin, giving the man before him a stern look at that suggested he should heed the thinly veiled warning.

"I'm sure you're correct, Mr. Carson. Anything that arises this week will be handled without the need or intervention of you or Mrs. Hughes. You have my word on it."

As the men neared the bottom of the stairs, Mr. Barrow reached out his hand to shake Charles's. "Thank you again, Mr. Carson, for stepping in and helping when we needed you. Now, I have a few notes to make in my ledger before retiring so I will bid you and Mrs. Hughes a pleasant evening and a lovely week to yourselves."

Charles took the outstretched hand and shook it. "You're quite welcome, Mr. Barrow. You've done well this week, despite the few bumps along the way. I'm sure the family is pleased with your progress and the way you've handled yourself with so many guests under the roof."

"That's thanks to you, no doubt. They realize that you would never let me step a toe out of line which might cause a disruption in the house or dishonor to the family."

"Be that as it may, I could just have easily let you falter, find your own way and make your own mistakes. It shows real development and initiative that you've reached out and asked for assistance. The old footman would never have done that, but it's a nice change to see that the new butler would."

Mr. Barrow stood a little straighter, realizing that that was, perhaps, the closest thing he would ever get to a compliment from the respected former butler of Downton Abbey. "Thank you, Mr. Carson, very much." Without another word, for fear of ruining the moment, he turned and walked towards his office as Charles headed straight for the housekeeper's sitting room.

Charles had expected to see his wife hunched over her desk, scribbling furiously in her ledger or making last minute notes for the maids or Miss Baxter. Too many evenings when they worked side by side, he would enter her room without much preamble, a simple rap or two on her door, only to startle her since she was so engrossed in her work and hadn't heard him enter. Once or twice, she had managed to sneak up on him, having walked up behind him with a tea tray just as he entered her room. This evening, however, neither of those things happened.

As he stepped inside her sitting room, he was surprised to find his lovely wife settled quite comfortable on her settee. She had a book in her lap, one he recognized as one of her favorites, a well-loved novel he'd gifted her long before they were anything more than simply friends. By the looks of it, perhaps it was time to present her with a new edition so the cherished one could be retired to a shelf in their home, given a place of price and rest. The placement of her finger inside the closed book indicated that she was more than halfway through the story, and it warmed his heart to know that she still sought enjoyment from the gift so many years after that first.

Quietly, he closed the door behind him and approached her with a soft tread. The electric lamps bathed her in a warm glow, making her skin appear sun kissed and vibrant. The lines of her face and forehead were smooth, indicating that she was not merely resting her eyes but actually asleep. The slow rise and fall of her chest, still confined in that blasted corset he'd tried to convince her to shed in lieu of more comfortable garments, restricted her deeper breaths. Countless nights since their marriage, he had stayed awake and watched her sleeping, made a study of how her breaths changed as she slipped further and further into her dreams, watched as she emerged from them with bleary eyes. His heart felt so full of love and desire for her that he felt his own breaths were cut short, the very air stolen from his lungs by the mere sight of her.

Her head was tilted back against the settee, her dark hair woven with silver strands. He desperately longed for the moment when he could stand behind her as she sat at her dressing table and slowly remove the pins from her hair. It was one of his guilty pleasures that he'd discovered on their brief honeymoon. There was something so sensual and romantic about brushing her hair for her, letting his fingers glide through the soft waves, massaging her scalp until she hummed her appreciation and love for his attentions. Now, more than anything, he wished they were at home and she asleep on their own sofa, a few steps from the comfort of their bedroom.

He lost count of the number of moments he stood completely still, watching her sleep, hoping she would wake on her own, wondering if she could somehow sense his presence from across the room. But, as the clock continued to tick … loudly counting the seconds as they marched on, he realized that he would need to wake her, slowly … gently.

He crossed the room and knelt before her, his knees clicking in protest. Unhurriedly, he ran his fingertips across the back of her hand, the one resting on top of the book. Her fingers twitched at the light tickling sensation, the familiarity of his touch. When he repeated the action, she moaned softly in her sleep and instinctively turned her hand over to expose her palm. He needed no further encouragement, and he lowered his lips until they brushed lightly against the soft skin, his warm breath causing her to shiver deliciously, even in her sleep.

"Elsie, love, it's time to wake up." He lowered his voice as much as possible so as not to alarm her. "It's late, and you're tired." She mumbled something incoherent but laced her fingers with his and pulled his hand to her chest, clutching it to her heart.

With a little difficulty, he managed to move from his knees to a seated position beside her on the little couch, his hand still firmly held with hers. Using his free hand, he brushed the back of his index finger across her cheek and down to her slightly parted lips, tracing them as he had done countless times with his tongue as their kisses progressed in intensity during their lovemaking and canoodling. "Sweetheart, I need you to wake up. It's time we were heading home." He pressed his lips to her temple, letting them linger there for a long moment as she began to stir.

She slowly began to wake and a sweet smile spread across her face. "Home, Charlie. That sounds like heaven." She turned her face and opened her eyes, taking a moment to focus on his handsome face so close to her own. "I wish I hadn't fallen asleep," she said with a raspy voice.

He kissed her forehead sweetly then rested her forehead against hers. "I know, love, but we'll take the shortcut home and be there before you know it. You can slip in to your nightgown and be asleep within the hour. I promise." One tiny kiss to the tip of her nose and he pulled back, cradling the side of her face in his warm hand.

"But, we were going to share some wine and talk about our holiday," she said, sitting up and arching her back to stretch the tired and tight muscles. "I don't want to miss that tonight. It's been so long already."

"I know, love, and we can certainly talk about all of that on our way home. Tomorrow morning, over breakfast, we can make plans on how to spend our week. Right now, though, we need to lock up the office and grab your hat and purse. The sooner we leave, the sooner we will be home in our own nightclothes and climbing in to our comfortable bed."

He stood up and offered her his hands, which she gratefully accepted. When she was standing before him, he rested his tender hands on her shoulders, giving them a gentle knead before trailing his hands down her arms until his hands caught hers once more. He brought them to his lips and kissed the backs of them before taking a step backwards and gently pulling her one step towards him, step by step inching them closer to the door.

"Come with me, Mrs. Carson, it's time for bed," he said seductively as he switched off the lights in the room and bathing them in darkness.

"You make that sound a little risqué, Mr. Carson," she teased, now more fully awake and happy to be heading home.

"And if I did, there's certainly nothing to be done about it tonight, love. Maybe in the morning, we can revisit this conversation, but tonight, I want you to get some much needed rest." He placed his large hand at the small of her back and guided her out of the office door and up the few steps which led them outside under the starry sky.

Elsie took a few deep breaths and enjoyed the crisp air as she began to wake more fully from her nap. "I'm sorry I fell asleep waiting for you. I thought I'd read a little bit and the next thing I knew, you were there with your silky voice and tender touches," she said, squeezing his arm and resting her cheek against his shoulder.

"You don't owe me any apologies, Elsie. I know, better than anyone else under that roof, what it's like to work late hours and get very little sleep. You snatch those naps where and when you can." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and hugged her to his side. "But, for the next week, we don't have those problems. I'm starting to think it would be better for us to stay home and simply rest. We can sleep later, drink our wine, work in our flower garden, and enjoy being lazy together."

"Are you sure you wouldn't be happier taking a little trip, maybe towards the end of the week?" she asked as they slipped inside their home, removing her shoes and beginning to loosening the restrictive buttons on her dress.

The walk home had awakened her mind and senses, the fresh air invading her thoughts and sweeping away the cobwebs of sleep. Charles smiled as he pressed a kiss to her cheek and walked to the kitchen to open a bottle of wine. "Why don't you go upstairs and get ready for bed? I'll lock up down here and join you with this wine in a few minutes. We can discuss it then … in bed, where we will be more comfortable."

Elsie laughed as she leaned against the doorway leading in to the kitchen, watching as he struggled a little with the cork. "That's twice this evening you've invited me to your bed, Charlie. And, I did have that little nap while you were locking up the house for Mr. Barrow." She took two steps towards him and trailed her hand down his arm from his shoulder to his wrist. When her fingers found his, she tugged on his hand, encouraging him to leave the bottle and glasses behind. "Let the wine breathe, Charlie. It will still be good in an hour or two," she purred, leading him away from the kitchen and towards their bedroom where all talk of holidays and naps and wine could wait. There were deep, goodnight, bedtime kisses to be had amongst the sheets between two lovers who had waited decades for evenings just like this.

"Are you sure you're up for this?" he asked as he followed her eagerly up the stairs to their bedroom.

She stood on the top stair, making sure he stopped a few below her so she could look down in to his face, his warm brown eyes. Her arms snaked around his neck and she lowered her face to his. "Who needs sleep, anyway," she said before capturing his lips in a heated kiss and walking backwards to their bedroom where all need for conversation ceased.

 **C*E*C*E*C*E**

 **A/N:** Thanks so much for giving this prompt a chance. It was born because Csota asked for a little story where Charles walks in on Elsie having a little nap. The rest just fell in to place. I hope you enjoyed it and would love to hear your thoughts in a wee review. xoxo


	13. Be My Valentine

**Be My Valentine Kiss**

It was Saint Valentine's Day, and Elsie Hughes woke with a smile on her face. She couldn't remember the last time she had a particular reason to be excited or even a little intrigued by this particular date on the calendar. As she stretched and pondered what the day might hold for her … and for her Charlie … her mind drifted back to an earlier time, a time when his heart was wounded and hers had no reason to believe the impossible could happen, especially at their time of life.

" _I'm not a complete stranger to romance, Mrs. Hughes, if that's what you're implying. Maybe I am now, but I wasn't always."_ His heart had been hardened, made so by the betrayal of his best friend and the woman he loved. He'd kept to himself and protected his heart, until Elsie Hughes had slowly managed to break through and to show him that not all women were the same, not all friends were traitors. Single-handedly she had healed his open wounds, helped him make peace with the past, and by so doing, had reawakened the romantic side of him.

As she dressed for the day, she took a little extra time with her appearance, wanting to look especially tidy for Charles this morning. Most likely, he wouldn't notice, but at least she would greet him knowing she looked her absolute best. Since his marriage proposal on Christmas Eve, she had discovered a softer, gentler side of him, one she felt honored and blessed to witness. With each touch of his hand to hers, the softness in his eyes, the sweetness of every endearment, she fell deeper and deeper in love with him. But, it wasn't all about her and her feelings. Elsie made certain to show him just as much love and affection, in her own ways, to reassure him of her true feelings and the lengths she would go to for his happiness.

Downstairs there was already a flurry of activity, a certain electric current charging the air and making even the feisty cook hum a happy little tune as she prepared the upstairs breakfast trays. Mr. Carson, as she referred to him in the presence of the staff and the family, was already busy handing out little envelopes, putting a smile on the faces of their charges. Knowing how embarrassed he might feel with such an open display of affection in the form of a valentine, Elsie had decided to deliver his in private.

"Good morning, Mr. Carson," she said sweetly to him as she brushed passed him on the way to her office.

"A very good morning, indeed, Mrs. Hughes," he replied with a smile and a simple touch of his hand to her lower back as he followed her to her sitting room. "I trust you slept well?" He closed the door behind him and opened his arms to her, hoping she would grant him permission to hug her for a moment.

She readily stepped in to his arms and wrapped hers around him, squeezing him tightly. "I slept very well, thank you. And how are you this morning?" She closed her eyes and listened for his reply, loving the way his voice rumbled in his chest.

"I had a little trouble falling asleep but otherwise, I slept well. My mind was busy with so many thoughts that I couldn't seem to settle." He pulled back a little and gripped her upper arms gently. "But, once I did fall asleep, it was peaceful and filled with dreams of our life together," he answered somewhat shyly, "if that's not too bold of me to say."

She reached up and cupped his cheek. "Not too bold at all, especially today of all days."

He cleared his throat and tugged on his coat. "I hope you don't think I have forgotten the day or the importance of it. I did not want to send you a card like all the others I've delivered this morning. I do, however, have something to give you but it won't be until later this evening."

"I'm happy to wait patiently for my surprise, and I do have a little something for you, too. I thought we might have a little wine to close out the day." She had come very close to revealing part of her surprise for him but had thankfully caught herself in time.

"I shall look forward to that, Mrs. Hughes … Elsie." He brushed the back of his hand across her cheek and watched as her eyes slipped shut at the warmth of his fingers. "We should probably head in to breakfast or there will be gossip in the corridors later."

"As if the maids and footmen need more reasons to procrastinate. Based on the laughter and humming I heard when I came downstairs, I can tell it's already going to be an uphill battle today." She smoothed her hands down his chest and brushed away an invisible piece of lint from his lapel. "Would you be opposed to giving them an extra hour this evening, delaying some of their tasks until tomorrow? It might encourage them to focus more on their chores if they had a reward at the end of a long day."

He considered her proposal for a moment before agreeing with her. "I think you're right. I'll make the announcement at breakfast, remind them that they must focus on getting as much done as possible, and hopefully the extra hour will be enough incentive to have the desired effect."

She nodded and opened the door, stepping out in to the hallway. "Only one way to find out, Mr. Carson. Let's see how this day goes."

There was much excitement and whispering at the breakfast table after Mr. Carson made the unexpected announcement. And, surprisingly, throughout the day, the maids and footmen seemed to be working harder than they had in weeks. Several of the maids had stopped by Mrs. Hughes's sitting room to thank her, and by extension Mr. Carson, for the additional hour. By the same token, Mr. Carson stumbled upon one of the senior footmen coaching a lad a few years his junior on the proper way to polish the silver as he worked vigorously on completing the task before him. It made the butler proud to see the young lad taking a keen interest and the older one willing to share his knowledge.

While making his rounds through the upstairs quarters, Mr. Carson stopped by the nursery. He thought it might be a nice gesture of good will to see if the nanny might like to take a few minutes to herself or if the children required anything. He was not expecting to be greeted at the door with a very excited Miss Sybbie.

"Mr. Carson!" she jumped up from the table and ran to him, crashing in to his legs before he could bend down and open his arms to the loving child. "I was hoping I would see you today, though Nanny said it wasn't very likely."

He gave her nose a little tweak and winked. "Just goes to show you that you never know what might happen, Miss Sybbie. Was there something you needed that I might be of some assistance?"

"Oh, yes! I asked earlier if I could go downstairs to see you and Mrs. Hughes, but Nanny said I had to stay here since the others didn't want to go with me. I don't think that's very fair since I have to play games and do things with them that I don't always like."

Charles looked over at the woman in charge of the nursery for more clarification. If he learned she had mistreated any of these children, she would be out on her ear before the hour was up.

"Mr. Carson, I can assure you that the children are being well tended. Miss Sybbie wanted to come downstairs to visit with you and Mrs. Hughes. I simply told her that you were both quite busy since it was early this morning, typically your busiest time since the house is just starting to stir."

"True, we are rather rushed some mornings. But, what of the other business … being forced to do things she doesn't want to do?"

"Children being children, I'm afraid. Master George is going through a phase where all he wants to play with are trains. Miss Marigold would rather play quietly with the dollhouse. Miss Sybbie, on the other hand, would love it if we were outside from dawn till dusk, crafting something with paper and colored pencils, reading books, or playing dress up. Quite the little independent streak in that one," she laughed softly. "But, they are all given the chance to express themselves, I can promise you that."

Mr. Carson nodded, remembering quite well the differences in Ladies Mary, Edith, and Sybil in this very nursery when they were younger. "It just so happens that I know for a fact that Mrs. Hughes takes a tea break around this time every day. Miss Sybbie, would you like to accompany me downstairs to surprise her? I'm quite sure she would love a visit from you today, and it would give you a bit of an adventure since the others aren't as interested in leaving the nursery today."

Sybbie began bouncing up and down excitedly. "Yes, please. I can't wait to see her and to give her my present," she said, running back to the little table where there were bits of colored paper and glue scattered about. When she returned to his side, she tugged on his hand, forcing him to kneel down in front of her. "I made one for you, too." She kissed his cheek and handed him a little paper heart. In her own childlike script, she had written his name and decorated it with little flowers.

"Is this for me? It's very beautiful and the first valentine I've received today. Thank you very much. I shall cherish it always." He took her little hand and pressed a light kiss to the back of it causing her to giggle.

"I made something for Mrs. Hughes, too. That's why I wanted to see her. I'm so glad you stopped by today. May we leave now before she finishes her tea? I'd hate to miss that."

The butler couldn't help but laugh as he made eye contact with the nanny. "I'm certain there will be a few extra biscuits in the kitchen. In fact, why don't we stop and ask Mrs. Patmore to send up some for everyone here? Wouldn't that be a nice gesture?"

"Yes, but if there are only a few chocolate biscuits, can we send up something else and leave those for me? I like the butter biscuits but the chocolate ones are my favorites."

"Mine, too," he whispered loudly. "But, I have it on good authority," he said, tapping the side of his extremely large nose, "that Mrs. Patmore was baking a fresh batch of chocolate ones just this morning. You see … the nose knows these things," he added with a wiggle of his eyebrows that caused the little girl to dissolve in a fit of giggles.

"You're very funny, Mr. Carson!" She grabbed his hand and tried to pull him towards the door. "Let's to see Mrs. Hughes, please, so I can deliver my valentine to her."

"How could I refuse such a sweet offer?" He turned to the nanny and reminded her that he would be sending up a sweet treat for her and the children and that either he or Mrs. Hughes would see Miss Sybbie safely back to the nursery. "Now, shall we venture below stairs and surprise our housekeeper?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

Mrs. Hughes was sitting at her desk, her mind drifting between work and the evening ahead. She had managed to slip away from the house for a quick errand while Mr. Carson was overseeing the upstairs breakfast. She had timed everything perfectly so he had no inclination that she had been to the village bakery for his tasty surprise. With the gift carefully hidden in her sitting room, she eagerly called out for him to enter when she heard his knock on the door.

Slowly, the door opened but instead of seeing her beloved, Mrs. Hughes was greeted with the little dark haired girl who had a large piece of her heart. "Goodness, to what do I owe this pleasure," she asked, opening her arms to the little girl.

"It's Valentine's Day, and I had to come and see you. I made something especially for you," she said, producing a colorful flower made completely from paper. The center of the flower was an imperfect circle made from white paper and the child had used her pencils to color it a light shade of pink. For the petals, Miss Sybbie had used paper hearts and glued them around the edges of the circle. She had made a little green stem and signed the back of the flower with her name and a series of x's and o's.

"This is very beautiful and I'm going to place it right here on my desk where I can see it every day. Thank you so very much."

"I'm so glad you like it. I made one for Mr. Carson, too, but his looks different. It's okay if he's your valentine and mine and you're mine and his. Did he give you a card today?"

She looked over the child's head and gave him a little grin. "No, he hasn't, but the day isn't over quite yet. And, you know, it's not necessary to give someone something just to show them your love. You can do that in many different ways, sometimes simply by saying it or doing something especially nice."

"Like sharing tea and biscuits sometimes?" she asked with a little giggle.

"Something like that, yes, love. As a matter of fact, would you care to join me for a little snack before you have to head back upstairs? Mr. Carson might like to join us, if he has a few minutes to spare."

"He's supposed to send some up to the nursery for everyone else, but it wouldn't mind if he came back and had tea with us. We might want to ask Mrs. Patmore for a few extra biscuits, though. I'm a little hungry and Mr. Carson looks like he could eat a handful, too."

"Between you and Mr. Carson, I would like to have a least one chocolate sweet. Perhaps I should have Daisy or Mrs. Patmore plate them separately for us so we each get a fair amount," she teased, tickling the little girl until she was laughing.

"You ladies stay here, and I'll speak with the kitchen staff. One pot of tea with two cups, one large glass of milk, and enough treats to feed one butler, one housekeeper, and one little lady with an incredibly large sweet tooth."

Having hosted a successful tea party, which Miss Sybbie and Mr. Carson both seemed to thoroughly enjoy, Mrs. Hughes escorted the little girl back upstairs to the nursery. As she turned to leave, Sybbie gave her a rather large hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I'm glad you're one of my valentine's, Mrs. Hughes. I had so much fun with you today."

A little flustered with the display of affection, the housekeeper bent down and returned the hug and kiss. "Thank you for choosing me, and Mr. Carson, too." She leaned in and whispered softly so that only Sybbie could hear her next words. "Might you find it in your heart to give Nanny a hug, too? She takes such good care of you and the others, and I'm sure she could use a little love, too."

"Do you think she'd like a yellow heart? I have one or two left from this morning that I could give her."

"I think she'd be thrilled. Why don't you spend some time decorating it and making it look really pretty and then you can give it to her when you take your supper."

"Thank you, Mrs. Hughes. You're so special, and I love you."

"I love you, too, lass." She watched as the child skipped off to her craft table and set her mind to making the yellow hearts look extra special. As she left the nursery, she heard Sybbie singing loudly to herself, a made up song about hearts, flowers, and biscuits.

The remainder of the day passed quickly. The time spent entertaining Miss Sybbie had been a welcomed distraction for both Charles and Elsie. Now, as the afternoon stretched into the evening hours, they focused their attentions on forgotten paperwork, double checking that the staff had upheld their end of the bargain struck over breakfast, and prepared for the evening meal.

"Everything settled for this evening?" he asked, peeking his head into her office.

"Yes, I believe so. A quick dinner for the staff, and then most of them are planning to go in to the village for a late movie or down to the Grantham Arms for a pint. I've given them strict instructions about the curfew, and I don't anticipate any problems. Mrs. Patmore is allowing the kitchen maids to go, and she's planning to have an early night."

"I'm looking forward to having a quiet evening with you, just knowing that we will have some time to ourselves without the threat of interruptions."

She laughed softly. "A special, unintentional gift from the staff to us. What a lovely way to end the day."

"Have you truly had a good day, Elsie?"

"I have, thanks to you and the unexpected visit from Miss Sybbie … and her flower. That was very sweet of her and reminds me so much of her mother. Mr. Branson is doing well raising her to be a part of both worlds, upstairs and downstairs."

He nodded and offered her his arm. "Shall we join the others for dinner? I have decanted a special wine for us this evening, and I wouldn't want it to sit unattended for too long."

"Goodness. You make it sound like the bottle will get up to no good and create some sort of mischief if we don't watch over it."

As always, she could make him laugh so easily and with only a few well-chosen words. "I'm sure we shouldn't test your theory. Besides, the sooner we have our dinner, the sooner I can give you your gift."

"And you can receive yours. I've nearly given it away twice today so I'm rather proud of myself for keeping it a secret this long. Mind you, it's not terribly expensive or important, but a gift I hope you'll enjoy."

"I don't need expensive things, Elsie. I simply need you by my side, always on my side, and then every day is Valentine's Day."

"Get away with you! Stop your flannelling and escort me to the table or we'll set tongues wagging with our tardiness."

The evening meal for the staff was delivered quickly and efficiently, everyone seemingly working together to expedite the process so they could enjoy as much of their time away from the house and work as possible. While conversation at the table was animated, it was also very limited, something neither Mr. Carson or Mrs. Hughes minded in the least.

With the last housemaid closing the door behind her, Charles and Elsie breathed a sigh of relief knowing that the rest of the evening was theirs to enjoy together.

"Alone again at least," he said softly, his warm tone making her heart flutter a little in her chest.

"Finally. Let's go in to my sitting room and get comfortable." For some reason, a nervous ball of energy settled in the pit of her stomach. She wasn't accustomed to having these sorts of feelings but there was something special about the day and the atmosphere surrounding it.

"I'll just be a moment. I need to get the wine and your gift."

While she waited on Charles to return, Elsie checked her hair in the mirror, making sure she looked her best for him, pulled the chairs a little closer together so they could be near one another, and placed his gift and the sweet surprise on the nearby table. She was surveying her display when he returned.

"This looks impressive," he said as he looked down at the table, "but not as impressive as you." He watched with some bit of pride as her cheeks tinged pink from a pretty blush.

"Look at you, you handsome flatterer," she countered, rolling her eyes in a very loving way. They settled down to a comfortable conversation, sharing laughs and wine as they made their way through most of the decanted offering. "While you were busy with the upstairs breakfast this morning, I popped in to the village for this," she said, handing Charles a neatly wrapped brown box with a bright blue tie.

"Heavens, you've been busy today. What it is?" She waved her hand to indicate that he should open it to reveal the contents. "Chocolates? These look delicious. Did you get them from Bakewell's?"

She nodded happily. "I spoke with her last week about creating some special chocolates just for you. I told her the flavors you loved from some of her other sweets, and she assured me she could make bite sized pieces for you." She reached over and touched his hand, letting her fingertips linger upon his skin. "I would have liked to have made them myself but I'm afraid my attempts would have failed, and this was too important for a first try."

He turned his hand over beneath hers and laced their fingers together. "Nonsense. I'm sure if you'd tried, you would have succeeded. I've never known Elsie Hughes to fail at anything she wanted to put her mind to. Maybe, when you're feeling up to the challenge, you'll try it … just for me?" His voice was filled with so much hope and enthusiasm, she found herself readily agreeing to try … just once. "Thank you for these, and for the ones you'll try to make for me in the future." He kissed the back of her hand softly, sweetly.

She gave his hand a squeeze. "Don't thank me before you taste them," she teased before pushing a smaller package across the table to him. "This is a more personal gift which I hope you'll like. More of a practical one, I should say." The little package was wrapped in white tissue but bore a same blue tie to the chocolates but it was obvious that she had taken the same amount of care with it as she had the other gift.

Charles slowly unwrapped the item, gently untying the bow and setting it aside so he could keep it as a memento of their first official Valentine's Day together as a couple. When he pulled back the tissue, tears welled in his eyes. Inside the wrapping were three men's handkerchiefs, but what made the gift so special was the embroidery in the bottom corner. With black thread, Elsie had stitched his initials on to the bits of cloth, adding a few embellishments to give them a distinct flare without being too over the top.

"These are lovely, Elsie, truly. I'll cherish them always." He ran his index finger over the stitching, committing the feel of it to memory. "I cannot imagine how long it must have taken you to sew these, but I shall take excellent care of them. They'll be my new Sunday handkerchiefs."

She averted her gaze from his, lest he see the tears of relief and happiness in her eyes. "I worked on them when I had spare time or after I had retired for the evening to my room. Once we are married, if you'd like, I could sew your initials on a few of your white dress shirts or on the cuffs," she offered.

"How did I ever get so lucky to win your affections? I truly do not deserve you, Elsie Hughes."

She covered his hand with hers and gave it an affection pat. "The feeling is mutual, Charlie. I never would have imagined one year ago that we'd be sitting here, now, celebrating tonight. Funny how life can change so quickly and at our age."

"None of this age, business. I'm grateful for every day we have together and look forward to building our life together, away from Downton," he said, surprising even himself with the conviction of his statement. Not for the first time since his proposal to her, Charles found himself looking forward to having a life outside of the hallowed halls he once thought he'd haunt even after his passing.

"It will certainly be a different life for us, especially at first, when we're balancing our new roles with the old ones. But, I'm sure it's nothing we can't navigate together. Soon, we'll have to start planning our wedding. I'm sure we're bound to disagree on at least one or two things so that will be our first test at compromise," she teased.

He had already heard rumblings upstairs from Lady Mary about his marriage to the housekeeper and how things "ought" to be done for "Carson's wedding." However, he wasn't quite ready to share those details with Elsie until it was absolutely necessary, just in case their ideas happened to coincide or Lady Mary lost interest. "I will be happy when it's all said and done and I can call you my wife. It will make the happiest of men." Before she could reply, he reached into his pocket and retrieved an envelope, her name written in his familiar handwriting. "It's not chocolates or pretty handkerchiefs but I hope you'll appreciate the gift."

She gave him a loving smile and carefully slipped open the envelope, using her nail to break the seal on the back. Inside, there was a very pretty card, one he must have purchased in the village. Her heart leapt to her throat as an image of a flustered Charles standing in the general store perusing the offering of sweetheart cards flashed across her mind. It made her love him all the more for making the effort. "It's a beautiful card. The hyacinth's on the front look almost real."

"The color of them reminded me of your eyes, if I'm honest. That was one of the reasons I was so drawn to it."

"Really? And what was the other reason," she asked before even opening the card further, eager to hear his reply.

"It was blank on the inside so I could write my own sentiment. I felt it was personal that way instead of one of the fabricated messages that could apply to anyone. You … you don't have to read it now, if you'd like. I don't mind if you'd prefer to read it in private."

She bridged the distance between them and kissed him sweetly on the cheek. "I will do whatever makes you most comfortable, Charlie, though I do hope you know that you can say and share anything with me. We are, after all, going to be sharing much more than words in the very near future." Once again her cheeks burned with a slight blush and from the look of the tips of his ears, his mind followed hers down the garden path.

"It's your card and whether or not you read it here in front of me or later in your own room, the words won't change nor will the love behind them. I stand by each and every one."

Carefully, she opened the card and was surprised to see a little slip of paper with the name of a well- known theatre in Ripon printed on the top. Upon further inspection, she realized that he had gifted her tickets to a night at the theatre. "Charlie! I can't believe you remembered," she gasped, holding the paper to her chest. "I mentioned this in passing weeks ago, and I had no idea you even heard me when I mentioned how much I'd love to see this performance."

"Ah, the key to being a good husband is listening … or at least one of the keys," he amended. "I made a few phone calls and secured us seats for an evening next week. The family will be away so it won't affect your schedule or mine, and we can take our half day together … make a true date of it, if you'd like."

"Oh Charlie, I'd love it. Thank you so much." She had to fight the urge to throw her arms around him and kiss him senseless from the wonderful, thoughtful gesture. "Why don't you try your chocolates while I read this lovely note inside the card?"

He took a rather large drink of his wine and made a detailed study of each and every chocolate in his box, trying desperately not to watch her facial expressions as she read his heartfelt words penned inside the card.

 _My dearest Elsie,_

 _I could not let the day pass by without acknowledging just how much you mean to me, and what better day to express those feelings than Saint Valentine' Day._

 _I once told you I was no stranger to romance, and I hope to prove to you that I have not lost those feelings or inspirations. With time, I intend to prove myself worthy of your love, your friendship, and your hand in marriage. I vow to be the most attentive and considerate husband, one you are proud to call your own, one you will love and cherish as much as I love and cherish you._

 _Yours is the first face I long to see each morning, the first voice I want to hear, and the last image I want to remember before drifting off to sleep. All the moments throughout the day are made better, brighter, simply because I know you are nearby, ready to hold my hand and to keep my heart safe. While I may be an old curmudgeon from time to time, please never doubt my love for you or how proud I am of the woman you are in your own right._

 _Please be patient with me as I stumble from time to time. Always remember that I love you and cherish you above all others … yes, even the family upstairs … and I shall endeavor to be the best husband, friend, and partner to you for all the years that remain to us on this earth._

 _With love and adoration,_

 _Your Charles_

Elsie wiped away the tears streaming down her cheek and neatly returned the card to its envelope for safe keeping. Without a single word, she closed the distance between them and stood looking down in to his face, his eyes questioning her. As his hands settled firmly on her hips, she wrapped her arms around his neck and lowered her face to his.

The kiss they shared was nothing like any they had shared before. There was passion, love, adoration, and so much more expressed between the two of them in that one heated moment. While Charles and Elsie both respected the boundaries of propriety, there was no denying that this was a marriage based on love and friendship, not convenience. When their lips parted, Elsie rested her forehead against his but kept her eyes closed, savoring the moment and the feel of her racing heart pounding in her chest.

"Charlie Carson, I love you and cannot wait to become your wife. If that beautiful card is any indication of the romantic side of you, then I am truly a blessed woman and sure to be the envy of every woman that has ever known you."

"And if that kiss is any indication of the depths of your feelings for me, I believe we should speak with Reverend Travis tomorrow about the banns and setting a wedding date."

She cupped his cheek and caressed his lips with the pad of her thumb. "How does a May wedding sound to you?"

"Kiss me like that again and I'll agree to anything you desire, my Elsie."

And that was exactly what she did, though it had nothing to do with striking a bargain and more about the love she felt for Charlie Carson, the romantic butler of Downton Abbey.

 **A/N:** It's been a while since we visited this kiss prompt series and, when inspiration struck my muse, I didn't waste any time … lest the plot bunny escape! Hope you're still enjoying these little peeks in to the lives of Charles and Elsie! If so, I would love to hear from you! Chelsie on! xoxo


	14. Steadying Kiss

**SPOILER ALERT: IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE DOWNTON ABBEY MOVIE, PROCEED WITH CAUTION. This chapter contains a major spoiler!**

 **Steadying Kiss  
**

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you, Charlie?"

He looked at her sharply, equal parts touched and surprised by her suggestion. "No, Elsie. I shouldn't think so. It would look rather odd to Her Ladyship if I were to turn up with my wife in tow. Besides, I can't imagine it will be anything of great importance. She mentioned last Sunday at church that she would appreciate my input on a wine selection for a party she's planning. I'm sure it's nothing more than that."

Elsie straightened his collar and smoothed down his tie before leaning up to capture his lips with hers. "Well, I wish she'd have requested your presence yesterday or tomorrow. Honestly, it's like she knew today was my only day off this week, and she's dragging you away to the Dower House."

His arms circled her waist and drew her flush against his body, holding her a little tighter than necessary. "Not jealous are we, Mrs. Carson? Because, it sounds to me as if you had plans for us today … plans of which I was completely unaware," he said, waggling his eyebrows before leaning down to kiss the tip of her nose.

"Ach! You daft man! So, what if I did have plans for today? Would you have cancelled the meeting with the old bat in deference to the needs of your wife?" Before he could answer, she brushed her thumb across his lips, giving him a much needed moment to formulate the correct response.

"I would have agreed to meet her earlier in the day so that we could have the entire afternoon and evening alone together, though I wouldn't tell her it was so you could have your wicked way with me," he said with a chuckle, earning peals of laughter from his beautiful wife. "And if that time frame did not suit her, I'm sure she would have been understanding if I'd said I had a previous engagement. She's not as stern as you make her out to be. She simply likes things done properly, and there's nothing wrong with that."

Elsie gave him a squeeze then stepped back and admired her handsome husband. "Well, you'd best be off or you'll be late. While you're gone, I think I'll make myself a cup of tea and finish my book, maybe bake some shortbread. We can discuss our dinner when you get home, unless you've something in mind? We do have all of those carrots and potatoes from the garden. I'm sure we could come up with something nice and easy."

He settled his hat on his head and bent to place a kiss to her cheek, then one just below her ear, then a final one further down on the column of her throat. "Let's go out this evening, hmm? We've more than earned it given the last few days."

"Then, you'd best be off. The sooner you go, the sooner you'll be back so you can court your wife a little this evening."

He gave her bottom a swift pat then left their cottage with a chuckle and humming their song under his breath.

As she closed the door behind him, she couldn't resist singing the words to his hummed tune: _She stole my heart away._

The closer Charles Carson was to reaching the Dower House, the more unsettled he began to feel. In all the years of serving the Crawley family, he couldn't recall a single time he'd been asked to visit Her Ladyship on such a matter. Surely, Spratt would have been able to answer any wine related questions since he was, or should be, more familiar with that wine cellar. Maybe the rumblings in the village were correct, and he'd turned in his notice. Her Ladyship might need some assistance in finding a suitable replacement, which would be completely within his area of expertise. He shook his head and banished that thought completely as he entered the front gate and rang the bell. He'd know soon enough.

"Mr. Carson, what brings you here?" Spratt looked the former butler up and down and tried to stand a little straighter as if trying to occupy every bit of space in the massive doorway.

"I'm here at the request of Her Ladyship. She's asked to see me this afternoon. Please, tell her I'm here, if you don't mind." The booming voice of the former butler was enough to shake Spratt in to action, though his facial expressions betrayed his inquisitive mind.

"If you'll just wait here, I will announce you." He closed the front door behind him and was about to enter the drawing room when he heard Lady Violet.

"Carson, come through, please. I've been expecting you."

Charles smiled and nodded to Spratt, handing him his hat and walking away towards the warm and inviting presence of the Dowager Countess. "Good afternoon, Your Ladyship."

"Good afternoon, Carson. Please, have a seat." She nodded to a nearby sofa, silently encouraging him to take the offered seat near her. "Would you care for some tea while we have a little chat?"

"No, thank you, milady. I finished lunch with Mrs. Carson only a short while ago but I appreciate the offer."

She smiled at his use of Mrs. Hughes's official name. "And how is Mrs. Carson? She did splendidly during the royal visit, I'm sure."

"She's very well and enjoying a leisurely day at the cottage. I shall tell her you sent along your compliments."

"I must admit that I was surprised to see you back at the helm, but I shouldn't have been. Mary has always been an intelligent and determined young lady, eager to get the job done properly. I'm happy to be able to add the word wise in the list of ways to describe her," she said, offering him a warm smile. "With you and Mrs. Carson in charge of the household, one never had to wonder if things were going to be done efficiently, promptly, and with a sense of pride and dignity." She reached over and patted his hand, something she'd rarely ever done in the past. "It's a great comfort knowing you're still nearby, Carson."

"I shall always be on hand to help in any capacity, Your Ladyship. Downton Abbey and the family mean so much to me, and I feel it is my duty to see to its' continued success and the happiness of those who call it home."

Violet Crawley took a steadying breath and smiled sweetly. "I'm afraid that's what I've called you here to discuss today, Carson … the happiness of the family. I need to ask a favor of you, one that is not requested or shared lightly."

"Milady?" The concern in his voice was evident, his brows creased with the beginning stages of worry lines.

"What I am about to share with you must remain our little secret, though I would not expect you to keep it from your wife. I know, well enough, that she is more than capable of keeping a confidence, and you will, most likely, find it a great comfort to share this information with her. But, I must insist that you both keep this to yourselves. Aside from myself, there is only one other person that knows, and I should like to think that I will be able to tell my own tale in my own way and in my own good time."

"You have my word on it. Mrs. Carson and I will not breathe a word to anyone." He paused for a long moment and really looked at the woman seated across from him. "Are you quite well, milady? Forgive me for asking, but you do not seem like yourself today."

"I wish I could give you a better answer, Carson, but the answer is quite simple. No, I am not well." She gave him a half smile as she waited for that information to settle in his mind and heart. She held up her hand to forestall any questions he may have. "I shall tell you what I told Mary. I don't know how long. I do not wish to be a burden on the family or to be constantly smothered with affections and questions. I have made peace with my fate, and I am quite certain that when my time comes, the family will carry on."

No matter how hard he tried, Charles Carson could not stop the tears from forming in his eyes. He was thankful for her no-nonsense approach to the revelation, though it did not stop his heart from breaking. He had so many questions running through his mind, though none of them immediately found a voice. Instead, he simply dared to reach across and take her hand in his, a liberty he would never have taken under normal circumstances. When she squeezed his hand, he looked up at her and gave a simple nod of his head.

"Lady Mary will, I assure you, have our unwavering support. And if you should like to share with her that I know, I will do my best to help her in any way I can in the future while keeping your news in the strictest confidence." He raised his head and tried to rely upon decades of service to see him through this difficult and heartbreaking conversation.

"I trust that you will, and I've no doubts that Mary has a strong and loyal champion in you. She's always sought you out in difficult times, and I expect her to do the same when it is my time to depart. She has her husband but no one understands her quite like you and I. It's thanks to you that we were able to bring her back from the brink after Matthew's death, of that I'm certain."

"You were a great help to her, milady. And you were the strongest member of this family when Lady Sybil passed. You showed such dignity and grace, charm under such intense pain."

"We do what we must in difficult circumstances. That is why I'm relying upon you to help my family see this through to the end. Barrow may be the butler now but you are … well, you are Carson."

Once again, he felt the familiar pull of being called in to service in a time of need and crisis. For the Dowager Countess to seek him out privately to reveal such devastating news, even before her own son and close family relations were privy to the information, spoke volumes. He was being given one final task to perform, one of the hardest of his career … possibly even his life … but one at which he could not fail.

It was she who broke the silence, distracting him from his melancholy thoughts. "I plan to wait a bit longer before telling anyone else, though I believe Cousin Isobel already suspects something is not quite as it should be." She gave a wry smile. "I don't mind admitting it, now, but I do dread telling her. When she first arrived, I was convinced we could never be friends, and now … well, she's the closest friend I have."

"You two have certainly grown fonder, if you don't mind my saying. Perhaps, she will be able to provide great comfort to you when you need it most, and her medical knowledge could come in quite useful should you require assistance."

"Gracious, I should hope it doesn't come to that, Carson. I'd much rather go quietly than with a lot of unnecessary fuss and tears. No, there will be plenty of time for those when I'm gone. Just promise me that you won't let them shed them for too long, especially Mary. She was quite upset when I told her the night of the grand ball, and we haven't spoken about it since. I'm afraid I've been avoiding her."

"You have my word, rest assured. I shall look after her, and I'm sure Mrs. Carson will do everything in her power to assist the family … and you … in any way possible. We both owe a great deal to this family."

"You both have earned our devotion and gratitude. Make no mistake about that. We owe each of you an enormous debt for keeping our secrets and making Downton Abbey one of those most revered homes in the land. I'm sure the royal visit would not have gone as smoothly had it not been for you and your guiding hand with the staff or Mrs. Carson's unmatched skills."

"Thank you. It was, indeed, an honor to be needed again, to know that my years of training had served me, and the family, well."

"Yes, and those are skills upon which I must rely upon now. I mentioned wine selections to you, and I do require your assistance. I was wondering if you, and perhaps Mrs. Carson, might help me plan a simple dinner party here, just for the family. I believe it will be easier to tell them all at once about my condition, and I'd like it planned by people I fully trust. Knowing what is at stake, I'm sure you will be able to manage a grand affair but on a suitably smaller scale."

He sat speechless for a moment, processing what he was being asked to do. Aside from the information she had shared with him, she was now asking him to plan the unveiling of her condition to those closest to her. "It would be a great privilege. How may we help?"

"For starters, I will need Spratt and Denker out of the house for the evening, though I believe I can easily manage that. I wonder if Mrs. Patmore would have time to prepare a few simple dishes here in my kitchen? With the family dining here, there won't be a great need at the house, and I'm sure her assistant could easily manage the servants' dinner. I should leave those details to Mrs. Carson. I trust you to choose a footman who knows how to be discreet … perhaps that young man who served by your side at the royal dinner."

"Andrew. Yes, he's quite capable and trustworthy. Once you and Mrs. Carson have the finer details sorted, I will, with your permission, pair wines to go with the courses and choose the appropriate table service. We will make this a grand event, one of style and show, just like in the old days." He gave her a warm and affectionate smile.

"I knew I could rely on you for a great many things." She suddenly felt the stinging sensation in her eyes, the one that foretold the shedding of tears. "I shall miss our little chats, Carson, and you must promise me that you will not forget me. I would hate to know that you've stayed away simply because the rules of society and propriety might deem it unsuitable."

His tears began to fall freely from his eyes, something only his wife had ever witnessed before. He had always known this day would come but still he was not prepared for the heartbreak or the reality of it. "I promise you I will not forget about you, Your Ladyship. We will visit you as often as you'd like for as long as you wish."

"Wonderful, but on the condition that you slip in the occasional sweets or port, we might make it a weekly habit. A Lady and her favorite butler sharing afternoons of conversation and sweets … how scandalous! I should hate to be predictable! And, it will give Cousin Isobel a reason to stay away. Goodness knows how she will react to my revelation, but I'm sure she will need some encouragement to take an afternoon off, even if it's only for a day."

"Then, we shall consider it a weekly date, assuming of course, you should wish a visit from me when those days arise."

"You're a treasure." Once more, she took his hand in hers and gave it a firm squeeze. "Now, I mustn't keep you any longer. You have better things to do with your time than sitting here being maudlin with me. And please, thank Mrs. Carson for me and tell her I should like to have a private conversation with her in the very near future. I'll extend an invitation soon."

He stood and paused a moment, not quite sure how to take his leave after having spent an unusual afternoon in her presence. Without overthinking it, he slipped her hand in his and raised it to his lips. "It has been an honor to serve you, milady, and I shall continue to do so for as long as you need me." He pressed a soft kiss to the back of her hand and bowed his head in reverence.

As he slowly walked home, he had so many thoughts to occupy his mind. When his day started, it never crossed his mind that something as personal and important as this could be on the horizon. Now, on his way back to the cottage, he realized his world had been turned upside down and shaken to the foundation. Soon, he would lose one of the most important figures in his life, be called upon to hold steadfast for another, and navigate it all with the most important woman by his side. Opening the door to his warm and inviting home, he heard that very woman calling out to him.

"I was beginning to think you had run off with her and left me in the lurch," she teased, entering their living room with a plate of freshly baked shortbread. But, as soon as she saw the pained look on his face, she knew something was terribly wrong. "What is it, Charlie? What's the matter?" She placed the biscuits on the table and reached out to envelop him in a hug.

"I think you'd better sit down. We have much to discuss and most of it unpleasant."

"You're starting to worry me, love. Has something happened? You're not injured or ill are you?" She helped him out of his coat and encouraged him to settle on their settee. "Let me get you a glass of water, and then you can tell me what's wrong."

Before she could move, he grabbed her hand and gently pulled her down and in to his arms, holding her tightly as his tears finally fell freely down his cheeks. "She's going to die and very soon," he said softly. "That's what she wanted to tell me, though we've both been sworn to secrecy. Only Lady Mary knows, not even His Lordship or Lady Merton."

Her heart broke for her man, hearing such grief already in his voice at the prospect of losing someone he held in such high regard. "I'm so very sorry, Charlie, so very sorry." She combed her fingers through his hair and shushed him soothingly until he had regained his composure. "She wanted you to know, and she's also asked to speak to you soon. If I had to guess, she will be giving you similar instructions regarding me that she gave me about Lady Mary."

Her raised eyebrow was enough encouragement for him to continue.

"Look after her. Don't let her wallow in her own grief. Remind her to live life and enjoy it. Cherish the memories. Be a strong shoulder for her when she will need it the most."

Elsie wrapped her arms around him and held him close. "I will always be those things for you, Charlie, always. You never have to ask, nor does she. I love you, and we will get through this together."

For the next half hour, he proceeded to tell her of the conversation he had with the Dowager Countess, passing along the given compliments and praise and informing her of the plans for the dinner party of which she was to be in charge.

"I will do my best, for her and for you, love. She must love and respect you very much to put so much faith in you and to entrust you with her deepest secret. That's a great honor, and one you should be proud to receive. I dare say she could have left it all it the hands of Spratt, but she wanted the very best …"

"And she shall have it. I'll not deny that it will not be an easy road to walk, Elsie. While I would never presume to call her my friend, I believe we shared a common bond, an affinity towards each other. I understood her when others so often did not."

"That's why she called upon you in her hour of need."

He pressed a tender kiss to her temple then rested his head against hers. "Both of us, love. She's asking this of Carson and Mrs. Hughes, though I will happily admit she used your new name of Carson when chatting with me today. I think it was a way of her acknowledging the changing of the times and a passing of the old guard to a new way of doing things."

Elsie snuggled in to his embrace and enjoyed the closeness that their new life had afforded them, letting him quietly process everything he'd said and heard during the afternoon. She would not pressure him for more details or burden him with her questions or concerns. She would do her utmost to be the strong and reassuring presence he needed, both now and in the days to come.

When he finally spoke, his voice was hoarse, and it startled her a little. "I promised to take you out this evening, to court my best girl like a good husband should."

She stretched up and kissed his cheek tenderly. "I think I would rather stay in tonight, if you've no objections. The mood from earlier is gone and rightly so. I'm sure I can cook a simple potato and carrot soup, and we've bread left over from what Mrs. Patmore sent home yesterday."

He cradled her cheek in his large hand, marveling at the beautiful and compassionate woman he called his wife. "I wouldn't want you to think the family is taking precedence over you, Elsie. Those days are gone."

"Oh Charlie!" She closed the distance between them and kissed him sweetly, softly, lovingly on the lips, letting hers linger for a moment to impress upon him the depth of love she felt for him. "There will be other days, other nights, more dinners and occasions. Tonight, we both need some time to think about what lies ahead and to come to terms with what we've learned. I would rather stay here and eat soup and share a bottle of wine with you than to try to put on a happy face and be distracted by our thoughts."

He brought her hands to his lips and held them there for a moment, his mind immediately reminding him of the moment he had taken the Dowager's hand in a similar gesture. "I have a better idea. Let's walk to the pub and have a quiet meal. Then, we can come back here and share that bottle of wine and a nice cuddle. It won't be a grand evening, but at least we can enjoy it together."

"A wise man once told me that the business of life is the acquisition of memories. Sounds like he's taking his own advice and making a lovely one out of a rough afternoon."

He smiled and stood, helping her to her feet before wrapping her up in a warm hug. "And a very lovely Scotswoman once seduced me by telling me I could always hold her hand if I needed to feel steady. I hope she knows how much hand-holding there will be for us in the upcoming months."

"I have it on good authority that she's very skilled at holding hands. I love you, Charlie, and we are in this together. It won't be easy but I will always be here for you, and for the family. I'll speak with Her Ladyship and do what I can do help her, but you must also allow me to help you through this, too."

He leaned down and kissed her sweetly. "I love you, too, Elsie. Without her around, it will be a different life, but I cannot allow myself to dwell on that just yet. She's still here, and there are duties to be performed, promises to keep."

"And you shall see to them with dignity and honor. She wouldn't have trusted you, otherwise." She patted his arm and pressed a quick kiss to his chest over his heart. "Now, let me get my hat, and we'll be off to the pub. I'm rather looking forward to coming back here and sharing some wine and cuddles with you tonight. I think we both need that."

"You always know what's best, Mrs. Hughes."

"That's Mrs. Carson, thank you very much. But I do occasionally love to hear you say Mrsss. Huuuughes in that very commanding voice of yours." She saw the smile finally break through his grief as she started towards the hat rack near the door. It wouldn't be an easy road ahead, but somehow, she'd remind him not to grieve before it was time. And, she would do her very best to honor the final wishes of a dying woman. After all, if Charlie Carson could love her and the Dowager, too, she would do her best to make him proud.

 **A/N:** This one has been rattling around since I saw the movie on preview night in the US. I need a Carson/Violet moment where she tells him of her condition and the eventual outcome. So, since Uncle Julian didn't give us that moment, I decided to make my own. If you've made it this far, thank you so much for reading. I'd love to hear your thoughts, too, if you're inclined to leave a review. Chelsie on xx


End file.
